Sailor Moon:Blue Blur in Tokyo
by xD-SpIkeJet11
Summary: During a battle with Eggman, a freak accident warps Sonic to Tokyo/Earth through Chaos Control. There, he has to fight this evil organization called the Death Busters, while teaming up with the Sailor Senshi. Join them as they battle against the Death Busters, finding Sonic's friends and helping them find their way back home. Read, and review. No flames or hate please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow readers! And welcome to my Sonic/Sailor Moon crossover! This is where Sonic and the Sailor Guardians first meet. During a battle with Dr. Eggman, a freak accident has caused a huge explosion, thus sending Sonic and his friends to be sent to another world via Chaos Control. The story will also take place during Sailor Moon S, along with my own plot lines. I hope this puts an end to all your confusion. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Sailor Moon, nor do I own the characters, they rightfully belong to SEGA and ****Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation (c). Enjoy! Don't forget to favorite and follow if you want more.  
**

Chapter 1: Watch out Tokyo: Here comes Sonic! (Edited)

Pain. Pain was the first thing he felt when he started regaining consciousness. His head ached with a sharp, throbbing pain that made it feel like that his brain was being pounded into mush by Knuckle's punches, and his ears were incoherently ringing. Groaning, he sat up, shaking his head while lifting his hand to gently massage his temple, trying to ease the splitting headache.

"Man, talk 'bout a huge headache..." Sonic groaned. Once the ringing in his ears faded away, he could make out the sounds of people murmuring, followed by beeping cars and honking trucks.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_**HONK HONK!**_

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Is it a ghost? An alien or...a mutant?"

Cracking his emerald green eyes open, he noticed something rather...off. Hoping onto his feet, he took a look at his new surroundings. He noticed that he was in some kind of city, with tall buildings scraping the starry night sky. Not only that, but he was surrounded by people who were giving him odd stares. Some shared a look of awe and curiosity, while others had a look of fear and confusion, almost like they've never even seen him before.

_"Where the hell am I?" _Sonic pondered. Though the city was somewhat similar to Town Square and Central city, there was something unfamiliar about it. He didn't spot a single Mobian animal in sight. Sure, there were humans too, but 70% of Mobius' population was inhabited by talking, humanoid animals, with humans inhabiting 30%. Not to mention that he's never even seen this city before, let alone went here. Something was definitely not right here.

"FREEZE!" A voice shouted from behind. Looking over his shoulder, he saw four men wearing a police uniform with a look of fear and confusion on their faces, whilst aiming their guns at the blue hedgehog.

"Dude, you talkin' to me?" Sonic questioned, pointing to himself. Everyone around him gasped as soon as he spoke.

"What the hell?!"

"It can talk?!"

"Who are you?!" One of the policemen demanded, causing the blue blur to arch an eyebrow.

"Wait, you seriously haven't heard of me?" Sonic asked, walking towards the police officer.

"FREEZE!"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Before he could get any closer, the policemen fired their guns at the Mobian hedgehog. However, thanks to his lightning fast reflexes, the bullets were moving in slow motion to him. Leaning back, Sonic evaded the bullets as if it were the simplest thing to do in the world, and not long after, vanishes out of thin air, much to their shock.

"Where'd he go?!" One of the officer's questioned, searching frantically for the blue hedgehog.

"Lookin' for these?" A familiar voice mused. Jerking their bodies and whipping their heads towards the direction of the voice, they saw Sonic standing on one of their car's, smirking while holding their pistols. Blinking, they slowly looked down at their hands, only to find that their guns were gone!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" They cried out in shock, their eyeballs popping out of their sockets.

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!"

"HOW'D HE DO THAT?!"

Sonic couldn't help but snicker at their reactions. Shortly, he drops the guns and hops off of the car, before turning to look at them.

"Love to stick around, but I gotta run! See ya!" With a mock salute, the blue hedgehog zips down the highway at high speeds, leaving the officer's shocked at Sonic's display of speed.

"Crap! It's getting away!" The third officer cried.

"Well don't juts stand there! Let's go after it!" The first officer yelled. With that, the get into their cars and drives after the speedy hedgehog, their sirens blaring.

"Attention all units! A blue creature is racing down Azabu-jūban district! I repeat! A blue creature is racing down Azabu-jūban district!" The first policeman spoke over the walkie talkie. Meanwhile, inside an apartment of Azabu-jūban district of Tokyo, a young girl no older than 14 with long, blonde hair tied in two pigtails topped with spherical buns called Odango, was sleeping peacefully on her bed, snoring softly while murmuring in her sleep. Her name was Usagi Tsukino, otherwise known as Sailor Moon, the princess of the Moon Kingdom and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. Curled up next to her was a female black cat with a crescent moon shape on her forehead named Luna.

"Mmm, Mamo-chan..." Usagi murmured in her sleep. Suddenly, Luna's ears twitched at the sound of police sirens blaring.

"Hmm?" The black feline murmured, cracking her eyes open. Getting up on all fours, she trots over to the window before perching herself on the edge. Then, she saw several police cars, followed by SWAT team trucks, racing down the road. Luna blinked in confusion. Just what was going on? Elsewhere, Sonic was zooming down the highway, his feet a blur and the wind whipping through his quills, zipping passed by a couple of passengers, startling them. He was deep in thought, trying to remember to what happened during his fight with Dr. Eggman.

_"Just what happened during my fight with Egghead?" _Sonic thought, stroking his chin. One minute he was battling the mad scientist, the next he ended up here. In an unknown city where not only people has somehow never seen him before, or at least heard of him, but there was not a single Mobian animal. There were only humans. Just then, his ears twitched and rotated at the sound of sirens. Looking over his shoulder, he saw several police cars and SWAT team trucks behind him.

"Man, these guys just don't give up, do they?" Sonic groaned, rolling his eyes.

**"Attention alien creature! If you turn yourself in peacefully, you will not be harmed!" **One of them shouted over the megaphone. The blue blur merely smirked, undeterred.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sonic taunted. _**ZOOM! **_And with that, he accelerates forward, leaving behind a blue-streak and leaving the police and the SWAT team in the dust.

"Shit! It's accelerating! Move faster and don't let it out of your sight!" The officer commanded over the walkie talkie. The police and the SWAT team began accelerating, in attempt to catch up with the Mobian hedgehog, but their efforts were proven to be futile. Even at their tops speed, Sonic can easily outrun them, and he wasn't even running at his maximum speed. This felt just like City Escape all over again. Finding this chase rather boring, the blue speedster jumped off of the highway bridge, and not long after, zoomed off into the forest. Though to the police and the SWAT team, he vanished out of their sight. They all skid to a stop.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?!"

"I don't know! One minute it was in front of us, then the next minute, it's one!"

"Just how fast is this thing?!"

Meanwhile, in the forest, Sonic was relaxing on a tree branch, leaning against the tree trunk with his hands tucked behind his head and his leg dangling down. He was observing the city from afar. It was a rather busy town, much like Town Square and Central City. Even the sky and the stars looked exactly like the ones on Mobius. He then tried remembering what happened back at Eggman's base.

_"Okay, think Sonic think!" _Sonic told himself. _"Just what the hell happened back at Egghead's base? Let's see...you were fighting him, there was this huge explosion and...and...oh boy..."_

Sonic groans, pinching the bridge of his muzzle. It all made sense. Why no one's ever seen or heard of him before, why he's never been to this city before, why there was no Mobian animal to be seen. He was no longer in his home world, let alone his home planet. The explosion must've warped him here through Chaos Control. But the question is where is he? What caused the explosion in the first place? What kind of planet is he currently on? Was he the only one who got transported here? Or were the other's caught in the explosion as well?

"Well, guess I'll find out soon enough." The blue blur shrugged, yawning. He wasn't exactly new to this, considering that he's been dragged into the World of Arabian nights, saving genies in magic books what not. With that, he shuts his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He was gonna scout the City first thing in the morning.

_** Azabu-jūban district,Tokyo, 8:3.5 A.M,...**_

_**Grrrrooooowwwwwlllllll~!**_

A loud growl gurgled from Usagi's stomach. She was in her middle school uniform walking down the street with her friend Makoto Kino, who also goes by Sailor Jupiter.

"Man...I'm so hungry~!" Usagi whines. "And we have a study session tonight too..."

Makoto smiles brightly. "Chin up, Usagi-chan! I'm making roast-beef sandwiches for tonight's session."

Usagi's eyes lit up hearing this. "Really?! Lucky me!" She exclaims happily, turning to the tomboyish brunette. "It's great to have a friend with a cooking talent! I love you, Mako-chan!"

Makoto smiles sadly. "My cooking isn't really all that special..." She mutters, causing Usagi to frown.

"Huh?"

"I just thought that a tall, tomboyish girl like me should at least know how to cook," She admits, frowning. "That's why I work so hard at it."

Usagi couldn't help but stare at Makoto sympathetically. A lot of people, especially boys, were afraid to approach her due to her tomboyish nature, tough appearance, strength, and fighting ability. And those rumors they spread about her didn't exactly help either. Before they even met, she was depicted as a very violent girl, when it was the complete opposite. Makoto's a actually very kind and gentle girl. The Odango-haired girl then smiles at her sweetly.

"Even if you didn't know how to cook, you're still very feminine Mako-chan." Usagi said kindly.

Makoto smiles at her, warmly. "Thank you, Usagi-chan..."

"I mean it!" Usagi chirped.

"Oh really?" Makoto mused.

"Yeah! When we first met I thought, 'oh my gosh, she's so cute'."

"Oh stop it!" Makoto giggled as they walked down the crosswalk. "But you made me happy, so I'll be sure to super-size yours."

"Yay, yay!" Usagi yelled happily, jumping up and down like a six year old, making the brunette giggle once more. They were blissfully unaware of the danger that was coming their way. Hearing the sound of a motorcycle, they turn around to see one that was coming straight for them! The man on the motorcycle gasped, pulling the brakes while skidding to a stop.

_**SKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**_

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto cried, pushing Usagi out of harms way and tackling her to the ground. Finally, the motorcycle comes to a stop.

"Sorry! Are you okay?!" The motorcyclist asked. Makoto grunts, getting up off of Usagi.

_"Wait, that voice..." _The tomboyish brunette thought. Once the motorcyclist takes off his helmet, she gasped when she finds out that it was none other than Haruka Tenou.

"H-Haruka-san..." Makoto muttered, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. Haruka gets off of her bike, checking to see if the two had any injuries.

"Are you injured? Does anything hurt?"

"Owie..." Usagi groans, sitting up while rubbing her head. She then gasps when she noticed Haruka. "Oh, Haruka-san!"

"Did you hut your head?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay." Usagi smiled before turning to Makoto. "What about you Mako-chan?"

Her jaw drops when she sees the amazon brunette ogling at the blonde tomboy. She did this whenever she meets an attractive guy. And Haruka isn't even a guy! Even though she looked and dressed like one.

"You're bleeding!" Haruka told her, snapping her out of her love struck trance.

"O-Oh! You're right." Said Makoto, looking at her left hand that was slightly bleeding from it scraping against the road.

"I'm so sorry." The Uranian soldier removes her scarf and starts wrapping it around Makoto's injured hand.

"It's fine...it's only a scratch." Makoto reassured, blushing as Haruka tended to her injury.

"I had something on my mind that I wasn't paying attention," Haruka sends her an apologetic look. "I've got no excuses to offer."

"It's okay...it's alright..." Makoto muttered, being entranced by Haruka's deep blue eyes. Usagi's eye twitched at this. Haruka was a freaking woman for crying out loud! She shouldn't be falling for her! Once she finished tying her scarf around her hand, Senshi of wind smiled at her softly.

"You're very brave and care deeply for your friends," She said warmly, causing Makoto to blush even more and be further entranced by Haruka's masculine charm. Shortly, Haruka puts back on her helmet and gets on her motorcycle.

"Sorry I gave you a scare." Haruka apologized. Usagi just simply smiled and waved.

"Don't worry about it!" She said brightly.

"By then!"

_**VROOOOOOOM!**_ She drives off, before turning to the two Inner Senshi and blew them a kiss.

"Take care!" Usagi waved happily. "Mako-chan, thanks for...shielding me..." She trails off when she saw Makoto continuing to daze at Haruka's retreating back

_"She looks just like the guy that broke my heart..." _The brunette thought dreamily. While she was aware that Haruka's a woman, she couldn't help but notice that she radiated with this masculine charm.

"MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi yelled in Makoto's face, snapping her back to reality. "You mustn't, no matter how handsome Haruka-san is, she's still a woman!" She scolded her tomboyish friend.

"O-Oh, come on, what are you talking about? Of course I'm not interested in her!" Makoto said nervously, waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The two Inner Senshi both burst out laughing, though Makoto's was more awkward.

"Of course you aren't! What was I thinking?" Usagi guffawed. Meanwhile, back in the forest, our favorite blue hedgehog was in a deep slumber, snoring with some drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Rays of the morning sun beamed through the trees down on the lush green forest. Hearing the sound of birds chirping and feeling the warm sunlight hit his face, he flutters his bright emerald green eyes open before yawning, smacking his lips. Then, he stands up on the tree branch and stretches, popping out all the stiffness in his limbs and body, and not too long after, jumps off of the branch and lands on the ground. The blue hedgehog walks over to a nearby riverbank, bending down to cup some of the water in his hands before splashing it on his face. Standing up, Sonic lets out a content sigh, admiring the scenery of the forest.

"What a day," Sonic grinned. "Well, looks like I've got some explorin' to do."

_**ZOOM! **_And with that, the blue blur zipped towards the city, kicking up dirt and dust while leaving behind a blue-streak. Back at the Azabu-jūban complex of Tokyo, Usagi and Makoto were walking on the sidewalk with Ami.

"Say, do you know where Haruka-san lives?" Makoto asked. Usagi shakes her head.

"No, I've never asked." The moon princess narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why do you want to know her address for?"

Makoto blushes. "B-Because I have to return this to her!" She answered, holding out the scarf that Haruka gave her.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure." Usagi said dryly, not buying the excuse.

"I'm serious!" Makoto exclaimed, her face turning red as a tomato. Ami couldn't help but giggle at their antics. Just then, a question came to her mind.

"By the way, have you heard the rumors?" The girl genius questioned, causing them to turn to her in puzzlement.

"Rumors? What Rumors?" Asked Usagi.

"There was a reported sighting of a strange creature in Tokyo," She began. "Some say that it's an extraterrestrial being, while other's say that it's a failed lab experiment."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock at this. The tall brunette began stroking her chin in thought.

"Now that you mention it, I did hear it on the news this morning," Makoto said. "Could it be a Daimon or a new enemy?"

Ami shook her head.

"I find that highly unlikely, if it was, it would've already attacked," The Mercurian soldier explained. "They say that the creature is a humanoid rodent with spiky blue fur, green eyes, and wore white gloves and red sneakers. And it is said that the creature outran the entire police force on foot."

"Eh?! On foot?!" Usagi questioned in shock. "Just how fast is this thing?!"

Ami strokes her chin, humming thoughtfully. "An estimated guess would be around the speed of sound."

The Odango-haired girl gave her a blank stare.

"Umm...how fast is the speed of sound exactly?" Usagi asked, dumbfounded.

"Around 343 meters per second, or more specifically, 767 miles per hour." Ami explained.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Makoto and Usagi both cried out in shock and disbelief.

"But that is only an educated guess, it's top speed remains unknown." The blue-haired genius stated.

"So, what should we do?" pondered Usagi.

"Well, if we manage to see this creature in person, then perhaps we can reason with it and see what it's motives are." Ami suggested, the two nodding in agreement.

_**WOOSH~!**_

Out of the blue, a strong gust of wind began to blow, causing the scarf to fly out of Makoto's hands.

"Oh no! Come back!" Makoto cried, chasing after the scarf. "Damn it! There goes my excuse to see Haruka-san!"

"Excuse?" Ami sweat dropped.

"I knew it..." Usagi sighed in exasperation.

"Come back!" Makoto yelled as she continued running after the scarf that was blown away by the wind. The scarf then lands in a parking way underneath one of the cars. Makoto arrived there, looking around frantically for Haruka's scarf.

"Where'd it go?" She pondered. The brunette crouches down to look underneath one of the cars. "I don't see it..."

Then, she gasps as she saw the scarf underneath the car on her right.

"I found it!" Makoto then crawls towards the car and tried reaching for the scarf, but she found it rather difficult to do so since she was too big to fit underneath.

"Almost there...!" She grunts, struggling to reach for the scarf. Unknown to her, a Daimon egg was underneath the car the scarf was under, slowly descending. Once it touched the scarf, a bright pink light began to glow. Makoto finally reached the scarf.

"I did it!" She exclaimed happily. But gasped once she felt a hand grab her. Glancing from the corner of her eye, she saw a Daimon wearing a vile mask and a blue scarf-like dress. The brunette shrieks in fright, backing up against the wall.

"W-What are you?!" Makoto questioned.

"Scarf..." The Daimon mutters creepily, crawling from underneath the car. "I've come to take your pure heart..."

Shortly, Ami and Usagi arrived at the scene.

"W-What is that?!" Usagi questioned.

"It's a Daimon!" Ami cried. "Usagi-chan! Transform!

"Right! _**MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!" **_Usagi shouted, lifting the Crystal Heart Compact into the air.

_**"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" **_Ami yelled as she lifted her transformation pen in the air. They both began to undergo their transformations, with Usagi pirouetting in the venter of a glowing blue heart and streams of water encircling Ami's body, forming their Sailor Senshi uniforms. With one final pose, Usagi became Sailor Moon and Ami became Sailor Mercury. Scarf then wraps scarf-like appendages around Makoto's body, trapping her.

_**"SHINE-AQUA ILLUSION~!" **_Sailor Mercury shouts as she throws a stream of water at the appendages, freezing it solid and allowing Makoto to break free.

"Scarf...?" The Daimon questioned.

"This is no way to start a morning! Get away from that girl right now!" Sailor Moon demanded, aiming her Spiral Heart Rod at the Daimon. Kaolonite, who was hiding in the alleyway, grits her teeth in frustration.

"Damn it, interference already?!" She cursed under her breath. "Back off for now, Scarf!"

Obeying her command, Scarf jumps up high into the air before running off, cackling madly. The two Inner Senshi sweat dropped.

"What the heck was that about?" Sailor Mercury muttered. Up from above, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune observed the entire situation from the roof of a nearby building.

"That girl is their target this time." Sailor Neptune said grimly.

"But we couldn't tell if she possessed a Talisman," Sailor Uranus frowned, her arms folded. "Sailor Moon and her friend got in the way."

"Why don't we tell them everything and fight together?" Sailor Neptune suggested. Her partner shook her head in disapproval.

"The silence is approaching. In order to stop it, some people will need to be sacrificed," Sailor Uranus stated. "Are those girls capable of that?"

Sailor Neptune sighed in defeat. "No, I suppose not. So what's your plan?"

"They'll no doubt attack that girl again," Said Sailor Uranus, her deep blue eyes landing on Makoto. "We'll need to keep an eye on her for a while."

_**Elsewhere...**_

_**ZOOM!**_

"Wahoo~! Yeah man!" Sonic yelled happily as he zooms down the highway, enjoying the cool wind whipping across his face and through his quills. He zipped and swerved between many drivers nearby, but he was too fast for them to see him. He then jumps up high in the air and starts leaping from building to building, swinging on poles and performing acrobatic stunts that would put even the best Olympic athlete to shame. Meanwhile, outside of the school, Makoto was looking around for Haruka's scarf once school ended.

"Jeez, where did it go?" She mutters under her breath.

"Mako-chan!" She heard a voice call out to her. Turning around, she saw Usagi running towards her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Makoto smiled apologetically. "Sorry, this morning I lost Haruka-san's scarf around here and haven't been able to find it yet."

"Eh?! Mako-chan! What'd I just say?!" Usagi chastised.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" Makoto told her, a light pink blush coloring her cheeks.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

They heard the sound of a car beeping. Turning around, they saw Haruka, who's the one driving the car, with Michiru sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

"Yo! It's good to see you again." Haruka greeted, giving her the peace sign. Makoto gasps, her cheeks turning bright red.

"H-Haruka-san!"

"Mind joining us for a while?" The Uranian soldier offered. This caught both Usagi and Makoto off guard.

"W-Wait, your asking me?" The brunette questioned, pointing to herself. "S-Sure!"

Usagi wouldn't have this. "Mako-chan, I don't think this is such a good idea!" She protested, stepping in front of Makoto.

Haruka raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Is it wrong for girls to go go on a drive together." Her question caused Michiru to giggle a little.

"Uh, no...that's not what I meant..." Usagi stammered, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Then it's okay, right?" Haruka mused. "I'm borrowing your friend for a bit. You'll come, won't you?"

"Y-Yeah, sure..." Makoto sighed dreamily, walking over to the car and stepping inside, sitting in the back seat. With that, they drove off, the wind blowing through their hair.

"This is Michiru, she's my class mate." Haruka introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting you again." Michiru greeted warmly.

"Y-Yeah, you too..." Makoto waved shyly. "Hey...umm, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you two exactly?"

"We're high-school first-years years." Michiru answered happily.

"Eh?! Is it alright for a first year to be driving a car?!" The tomboy brunette questioned, surprised. A giggle bubbled out of Michiru.

"There's no need to fret, Haruka's the appropriate age," The Outer Senshi of water reassured.

"Y-Yeah, you see, I've got my license abroad. " Haruka said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. She decided to change the subject. "Those are cute earrings, they look good on you."

"O-Oh, thank you..." Makoto murmured, her cheeks growing warm.

"Was it wrong for me to snatch you up like that?" Haruka asked, looking over her shoulder.

"N-No, not at all!" Makoto told her, waving her hands in front of her. "So...why did you want to talk with me, Haruka-san?"

The blonde tomboy smiles. "I want to get to know you better." She replied coolly. Hearing this caught Makoto off guard, a visible hue of crimson coloring her cheeks.

_"S-She...wants to get to know me better?" _The brunette tomboy thought, blushing while grinning from ear to ear.

_**ZOOM!**_

Out of the blue, a blue blur zipped by them, startling them and snapping Makoto back to reality.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Makoto shouted.

"I don't know!" The blonde tomboy answered. "It was moving too fast for me too see it."

"I've never seen anything move so fast." Michiru said in amazement, her eyes wide. Haruka then narrows her eyes, deep in thought.

_"Could it be the creature from the news?" _She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Sonic continued racing down the hallway, his hands over his eyes, looking for any signs of Amy, Tails, or Knuckles. So far, no luck. He scouted nearly the entire city, but there was still no sign of them. He then decides to call them through his communicator that Tails made him.

"Tails! Tails, can you read me? Amy? Knuckles? Anyone?" He spoke through the communicator, but to his annoyance, the reception was terrible.

"Damn, looks like the reception's bad," Sonic clicked his tongue in irritation. "Guess I have no choice but to keep lookin'." _**ZOOM!**_ The blue blur accelerates forward.

_**Hiwaka Shrine/Minato Ward...**_

"A DATE?!" Ami, Rei, and Minako shouted in sync, causing Usagi to jump back slightly, sweat dropping.

"Y-Yeah," She nodded. "But the other person is a woman."

"A woman?!" Rei questioned in shock.

"Oh dear..." Ami gasped, her hand over her mouth, blushing slightly.

"Did Mako-chan change her orientation?" Asked Minako.

"That's not the issue here." The blue-haired genius rebuked.

"The other person is Haruka-san." Usagi told her.

"EH?!" Rei and Minako cried out in shock.

"T-This is serious!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed.

"Handsome or not, I can't believe Mako-chan would chase after a woman!" The raven-haired Miko huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's not the issue." Ami argued once more, but her protest fell deaf on ears.

"Ooh~! All-girl love Revie picture album! Look what you have Rei-chan~!" Usagi teased, holding out the magazine in front of Rei, causing her to blush furiously.

"B-Baka! Don't take out people's personal things without permission!" The fiery Miko shouted in embarrassment, snatching the magazine from Usagi's hands.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!" Ami roared, slamming her hands on the table. The three stare at her, taken aback by her sudden outburst. Ami was normally calm, serene, and soft spoken, she never raises her voice. Once she noticed their staring, her face flushed a deep cherry red.

"W-We mustn't leave Mako-chan all by herself!" Ami told them. "The enemy is after her pure-heart."

The three Inner Senshi nodded silently in agreement.

_**Kaiozhu Park...**_

At Kaiozhu park, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka were near the docks, enjoying the view of the ocean and watching the sunset. Makoto was speaking with the other Senshi through her communicator.

"I'm not too far away, I'm at Kaiozhu park." She told them with reassurance.

**_"We'll head right over."_** Ami replied. Makoto shakes her head, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. If the enemy comes, I'll take care of them," She lets out a soft sigh. "Please, let me have today to myself." The brunette glances over to where Haruka and Michiru were standing. She couldn't help but be entranced by her masculine yet attractive features.

**_"Mako-chan!"_**

"Hmm?" Makoto hummed, not expecting to hear Usagi's voice.

**_"Thanks for ditching me, you big meanie!" _**The Odango-haired girl pouted, recalling that she left her in the dust.

_**"You mustn't give up Mako-chan!" **_Said Minako, pushing Usagi out of the way. She was then shoved by Rei.

_**"That's right! There are lot's of great guys out there!" **_The raven-haired Miko told her.

_**"That's not the issue you guys...!" **_Ami said with exasperation.

_**"But that's very important too!" **_Minako argued.

_**"It could affect the rest of Mako-chan's life!" **_Rei added. Makoto laughs a little, sweat dropping.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. It's not watch you think," She reassured, before turning to glance at Haruka once more. "How do I put this...Haruka-san's just really cool, ya know? I guess I'm really attracted to her coolness."

Noticing the brunette's staring, Haruka smiled and waved at her, causing her to wave back. The blonde tomboy then gasps when she sees something behind her.

"Mako-chan! Turn around!" Haruka shouted to her. Turning around, Makoto gasps when she saw that it was the same Daimon that attacked her.

"You again!" The brunette cried.

"Scarf!" The Daimon spoke as she lifts up the scarf-like dress, causing Makoto to blush and look away, only to see Scarf was wearing a short red dress that hugged the Daimon's rather womanly figure. Shortly, she takes off the blue cloth before launching her scarf-like appendages at the brunette, trapping her.

"Mako-chan!" Michiru and Haruka cried in unison.

"This time, I will take your pure-heart that admires your ideal woman!" Scarf said darkly, pulling Makoto forward, but cries out in pain when she was hit in the face by a rock, which destroyed her mask.

"Haruka-san!" Makoto cried, turning to see that Haruka was the one who threw the rock at Scarf.

"Monster! Let Mako-chan go!" The blonde tomboy demanded, glaring at the Daimon.

"No! Both of you get away! Quickly!" Makoto told them. Removing her hand from her face, Scarf glares at the two Outer Senshi.

"Don't you know that throwing rocks is dangerous?!" The elf-like Daimon shouted as she whips her red cloth forward and knocks them away into the bushes.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Makoto cried out in anguish. Not too long after, Kaolinite appears, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"The trouble makers are gone. Scarf, take the pure-heart from that girl." She commanded. Hearing this caused some of the color to leave Makoto's face. She grunts as she struggles to break free, but no avail. Smirking, Scarf rips a part of her dress, which reveals a black star on her left breast, and shoots a black beam that pierced through Makoto's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH~!" Makoto screamed in agony. Scarf chuckles evilly at her pain. Unknown to them, Haruka and Michiru, who transformed into Sailor Uranus and Neptune, were hiding in the bushes and watching the scene with their arms crossed.

"It's going exactly as planned." Sailor Neptune noted.

"Yes..." Sailor Uranus nodded, albeit solemnly. "Though I feel bad for her, it needs to be done."

"H-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Makoto cries out in pain.

_"I'm sorry...but there's no other way,"_ Sailor Uranus thought grimly. Finally, the pure-heart crystal was extracted from Makoto's chest, which caused her to slump into unconsciousness. Kaolinite smirks in satisfaction as the pure-heart crystal floats into her hands.

"Finally..."

_**"WORLD SHAKING!" **_Sailor Uranus shouts a she shoots an energy sphere at Kaolinite, before rushing over to her and taking the pure-heart. Kaolinite narrowly dodges the blast before glaring at the two Outer Senshi.

"You two again?!" She growled.

"Sorry, but we need that Talisman," Sailor Uranus replied, smirking.

"Curse you!" Kaolinite sneered. "Scarf! Get rid of them!"

With that, Scarf releases Makoto's unconscious body and starts attacking the two Outer Senshi, who were dodging her attacks with ease. On the floor, Makoto was watching the entire fight with her lifeless, empty green eyes.

_"Is that why they remain hidden until now?"_ She thought to herself, questioning the Outer Senhsi's motives. _"Did they just stand by and watch while Haruka-san and Michiru-san were attacked? Damn them!"_

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted. Turning around, they saw Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus.

"You evil monster monster that grabs a pure girl's heart, we, the pretty Sailor Senshi cannot forgive you!" Sailor Moon monologued. "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" And with that, the four Inner Senshi leaps into action.

_**"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"**_

_**"BURNING MANDALA!"**_

Sailor Venus and Mars shouted, launching their attacks at the Daimon. But much to their shock, she created clones of herself and used them as a shield, blocking the attacks.

"What?!" Sailor Mars questioned.

"Scarf!" The Daimon shouted as she leaped forward, preparing to attack the two Inner Senshi.

"This isn't a Talisman either," Sailor Neptune noted, walking up to Sailor Uranus.

"Wait!'

The two Outer Senshi turn to Sailor Moon, who had a pleading look on her face.

"Please, give back this girl's pure-heart!" Sailor Moon pleaded. Nodding, Sailor Uranus takes the pure-heart crystal from Sailor Neptune before handing it to her.

"Put it back, quickly." She told her.

"Sailor Moon! Quickly!" Sailor Mercury ushered.

"R-Right!" Sailor Moon replied, running over to her. Not too far away, Sonic was leaping from the rooftops. He then skids to a stop when he sees Sailor Venus and Mars being constricted by Scarf's red cloth.

_"What's is goin' on?" _Sonic thought to himself, before smirking.

"Guess it's time for me to join the party!" The blue hedgehog then jumps off the building, before he curls into a ball and spun rapidly, bristling his quills so that they were sharp enough to cut the Daimon's strands. When he landed on the ground, he shot himself forward towards the fight.

"They both seem to be struggling." Sailor Neptune noted, watching Mars and Venus being strangled.

"Tch, they're pathetic." Sailor Uranus scoffed, disappointed by their performance. Just then, a blue blur whizzed past them, cutting through he scarf-like appendages and freeing the two Inner Senshi, causing Scarf to gasp in shock.

_**BAM!**_

"Guhah!" Scarf grunted as the blue blur slammed into her midsection, which sent her reeling backwards, skidding against the ground.

"Gee, that was a pretty snazzy performance their." A cocky male voice spoke up. Lifting her head up, Scarf gasped when she saw Sonic standing in front of her, his arms crossed with a cocky smirk plastered on his muzzle. Kaolinite and the Sailor Senshi were shocked as well.

"I-It's him!" Sailor Mars cried out in shock.

"It's the creature!" Sailor Venus added, equally shocked.

"You!" Kaolinite shouted angrily, catching the blue speedster's attention. "Who are you?! Why are you getting in our way!?"

Sonic arched an eyebrow before chuckling. "Who, me?" He mused, smirking. "I'm just a guy who loves adventures. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He then turn to the two Inner Senshi, who were still frozen in shock. "You girls just sit tight, I've got this under control."

Mars looked appalled. "Hey, we could've handled it back there ya know!"

The blue speedster cocks an eyebrow before scoffing.

"Oh, sure, it's not like you two were trapped in the coils of death or anything," Sonic said sarcastically. The fiery Miko's face turned bright red with anger. The blue hedgehog's attitude was rather off-putting.

"...You...!" Mars hissed as she was about to lunge at him, but was held back by Venus.

"N-Now calm down Mars! He did save us after all!" Venus tried to console.

Kaolinite sneered at the hedgehog, glaring darkly at him. "Scarf! Dispose of this blue rat at once!"

With that, the Daimon lunges forward, shooting her cloth-strands at the blue hedgehog, who simply side-stepped and dodged. Sonic chuckled at her shocked expression. Scarf unleashed her attack once again, but like the last one, it was fluidly dodged with little to no effort.

"Yo! Where you aimin' at?" Sonic taunted. Growling, Scarf rushed forward, rapidly shooting her vine-like cloth-strand at him like a machine gun. But much to her frustration, he was swiftly and casually dodging them, his cocky smile never leaving his muzzle.

"Wow...!" Sailor Venus said in awe. "He's dodging all of them like they're nothing!"

_"What a show off!" _Mars scoffed, rolling her violet eyes.

"STAND STILL YOU FUCKING RAT!" Scarf screeched in fury, causing Sonic to snicker, which further sparked her ire. How dare this blue rat make fun of her?! Letting out a cry of anger, she unleashed several scarf-like appendages at the blue hedgehog, who simply phased out of sight.

"He's gone!" Sailor Mars said with a gasp.

_"Where'd he go!?" _Scarf questioned, looking around frantically for the Mobian hedgehog. But before she could even react, **_BAM! _**Sonic kicked her in the back, making her cry out in pain as she was sent flying several feet through the air. Sonic then disappears and reappears in front of her, nailing her with a wheel kick to the temple. He rushed behind her and kicks her again. Soon, the cycle repeated and she was getting knocked back-and-forth as if she were a pinball. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were observing the fight, their arms folded with serious expressions on their faces.

"You don't suppose that it's the mysterious creature from the news, do you?" Neptune inquired.

"Well, if you count the spiky blue fur, green eyes, white gloves and red sneakers, then there's no doubt that it's him," Uranus replied. Behind the bushes, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury have just returned Makoto's pure-heart to her body.

"Mako-chan, are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked the brunette, who was regaining consciousness.

"Yeah...thanks..." Makoto groaned, sitting up.

"Take it easy today," Mercury consoled. The brunette shakes her head, frowning.

"No, I can't do that. _**JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE UP!" **_Makoto shouts as she stood up, holding her transformation into the air. Sparks of electricity encircled her body, forming her Sailor Senshi uniform. Finally, Makoto became Sailor Jupiter. Back to the fight, Sonic kicks the Daimon in the chin, knocking her high up unto the air. Then, he jumps up high in the air axe kicks her to the ground, creating large crater. Landing in front of her, Sonic watched Scarf staggering up, panting heavily. She was heavily bruised and battered, had a busted lip, a bloody broken nose, and a black eye.

"Had enough?" The blue hedgehog smirked. Scarf sends him a murderous glare.

"D-Damn...you...!" The Daimon hissed.

_**"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"**_

"Huh?" Questioned Sonic, turning to see bolts of lightning hurling at the Daimon. Once it connected, Scarf screams in agony, with volts of electricity coursing through her body.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mars smiled, happy to see her friend okay.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus said, the moon princess nodding. Sailor Moon flips her Spiral Moon Heart Rod around her body, before striking a pose. Then she spins around before aiming the rod at Scarf.

_**"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" **_She shouted, sending a powerful blast at the Daimon, causing her to scream lovely as she was being destroyed, turning back into Haruka's scarf. Sonic couldn't help but whistle, impressed by her performance.

_"Nice shot," _The blue hedgehog thought grinning. Satisfied, Sailor Uranus and Neptune began walking away.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted. The two Outer Senshi turned to see Sailor Jupiter glaring at them, her forest green eyes burning with rage like a forest fire.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but you're always sneaking around like thieves trying to steal pure-hearts!" Jupiter yelled angrily. "You're no better than the Daimons!"

Hearing this caused Sonic to arch an eyebrow. _"What's she talkin' about?"_

Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Sailor Jupiter snarled in anger. "I'll kick your asses right here, right now!"

Jupiter charged at Uranus with a fierce battle cry, her fist cocked back, and throws a wild left hook aiming for her face. However, much to her shock, Uranus easily blocks the punch and counters with a vicious knee to the stomach.

"Oooofff!" Jupiter grunted as she doubled over from the pain. Sonic gasped, his eyes widening as he watched her collapse to the ground.

"Jupiter!" The four Inner Senshi cried, running up to her. Growling, he blue speedster glares at Sailor Uranus.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled, catching her attention. "Not cool!" He curls into a tight ball, spinning rapidly and shot himself forward like a bullet. Sailor Uranus was caught of guard when he instantly appeared in front of her. Recovering from her shock, she raised her arms in front of her, blocking the attack. However, the force behind it broke through her guard, connecting with her midsection and knocking the wind out of her, whilst sending her flying backwards.

"AUGH!" Uranus cried as she skidded across the ground.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried, before turning to glare at the blue hedgehog. _**"DEEP SUBMERGE!"**_

"Huh?!" Sonic turned to see a sphere of blue energy hurling towards him. The blue blur quickly hopped out of the way, dodging the attack in the nick of time. Neptune rushed over to Uranus, helping her back on her feet.

"Uranus! Let us retreat!" Neptune told her. Shortly, the two Outer Senshi disappeared. Glaring in the direction where they disappeared, Sonic scoffs before walking over to Sailor Jupiter, who was on her knees, groaning in pain as she clutched her abdomen.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, holding out his hand to her. Gasping, the brunette lifts her head up, her forest green eyes meeting with his emerald green ones. Jupiter stared at his hand reluctantly. Why was he helping her? But before she could take it, Sailor Mars stood in front of her protectively and swatted his hand away.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Sonic snapped, glaring at her in annoyance.

"Alright, buddy! We want answers!" Mars glared at the blue blur. "Who the hell are you?! WHAT the hell are you?!"

Sonic blinked at her.

"I'm a hedgehog, I feel like that's obvious," Sonic replied with an eye roll and a lazy shrug, earning blank stares from the four Inner Senshi.

"A...hedgehog...?" Jupiter questioned, getting back on her feet

"What's that?" Sailor Mars inquired.

"What? The quills don't give it away Sherlock?" questioned Sonic sarcastically, jerking a thumb to his quills for emphasis. Mars shot him a piercing, deadly glare.

"Okay, smart ass-!"

"A hedgehog," Mercury began, catching everyone's attention. "A small, nocturnal, insectivorous Old World mammal of the subfamily Erinaceinae. They have a spiny fur coat, short legs, and can roll themselves into a ball to protect itself from natural predators, such as Foxes, ferrets, weasels, and birds of prey."

"Uh...not exactly the definition I was goin' for, but you kinda got the right idea," Sonic sweat-dropped.

"Can you tell us your name?" Sailor Moon asked as she walked up to him.

Sonic gives her a wink and a thumbs up.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He greeted, grinning. "And you are?"

Sailor Moon smiles brightly. "I'm Sailor Moon, but you can call me Usagi!" she greeted happily. The four Inner Senshi shot her incredulous looks.

"Sailor Moon, what the hell are you doing?!" Mars questioned in disbelief as she marched up to her. "You can't just go giving him your civilian identity like that!"

"She's right," Mercury nodded in agreement. "We're not entirely sure if we can trust him or not."

"Hey! It's not like he's gonna go running around telling everybody!" Sailor Moon defended before turning to Sonic. "You...won't...right?"

Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He said reassuringly. Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief.

_'Thank goodness...'_

The four Inner Senshi were caught off guard by this.

"Wait, are you for real?" Sailor Mars asked incredulously.

"Well yeah," Sonic shrugged. "I don't exactly plan on tellin' anyone."

Not entirely convinced, she narrowed her eyes at him. "And why should we trust you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on red, think, if I REALLY wanted to reveal your secret identities, I would've already done so in a flash."

Fiery violet orbs bored into bright emerald green orbs. The Martian soldier tried to detect any traces of a lie. But to her surprise, she didn't find any. She didn't know why, but her instincts keep telling her that she could trust him.

"Well, I suppose you do have a point," She sighed in defeat. "The name's Sailor Mars, but you can call me Rei."

Sonic smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he teased, earning a death glare from Sailor Mars.

"Watch it...!" She growled.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, but you can call me Makoto, or Mako-chan for short," Jupiter greeted with a smile.

"I'm Sailor Mercury, but please, call me Ami," Mercury greeted, bowing down slightly.

"And I'm Sailor Venus! But you can call me Minako!" Sailor Venus winked, giving out the trademark V-sign.

"Nice to meet ya!" Sonic grinned. "I gotta say, you two did a great job at dealin' with that monster back there."

Jupiter and Moon blushed slightly, smiling sheepishly at the compliment.

"I-It was no big deal, really!" Sailor Moon said modestly, rubbing at the back of her head.

"But you were awesome!" Sailor Venus yelled excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "You were just..._so freaking fast! _It's almost like you weren't even there! You were kicking that monster's ass left and right! And your dodging was like whoo! Did I mention that your dodging was awesome?"

Sonic chuckled at her excitement. Her bubbly personality reminded him of Amy. "Eh, no big deal. That freak was nothin' compared to what I've faced." He then turns to Jupiter. "By the way, what's this talk about Daimons and pure hearts?"

There was a pause. The Inner Senshi glanced at each other, wondering if they should tell him or not. Soon enough, they nodded as one of them began explaining.

"The Daimons are monsters who are working for this new enemy that we're currently facing, and each of them have the same goal, to steal Pure Heart Crystals," Sailor Mercury began. "Pure Heart Crystals are a representation of a person's heart, if taken away, the person would lose consciousness. And if it remained absent from the person's body...they would die."

Sonic's eyes widened at this. "You're kiddin'!"

Jupiter shakes her head grimly. "We wish we were kidding Sonic, but we're not. Those Daimons will stop at NOTHING to find the purest Pure Heart Crystal," She clenches her fists angrily. "And those bitches...they stayed hidden like fucking cowards and watched Haruka-san and Michiru-san be attacked! I will never forgive them for this!"

Sonic figured that he was referring to the two Outer Senshi. _"Man, these girls got one heck of a battle on their hands." _The blue speedster thought. He then noticed Haruka's scarf lying on the ground. "Hey, what's up with that scarf?"

Gasping, Jupiter walks over to the scarf before picking it up. "Haruka-san's scarf!"

Sonic blinked in confusion. "A friend of yours?"

The brunette nodded. "She gave this to me when Usagi-chan and I ran into her this morning,"

"Want me to take you to her?" Sonic offered. "I can help you find her in a flash." Sailor Jupiter shook her head smiling.

"I appreciate the offer Sonic, but don't worry, I can find her myself."

"If ya say so," Sonic shrugged. "Catch ya girls later!" Giving a two-fingered saulte, the blue hedgehog sped off, leaving the Inner Senshi once again shocked at his display of speed. Though Sailor Mars later scoffed as she folded her arms.

_"Show off!"_

_**Some time later...**_

"Haruka-san, Haruka-san! Haruka-san!" Makoto said, gently shaking Haruka. The blonde tomboy groans, cracking her eyes open. Glancing from the corner of her eye, she saw Makoto who had a relieved smile on her face.

"Haruka-san, thank goodness..." She sighed with relief.

"Mako-chan...?" Haruka groans, sitting up. "Where'd the monster go?"

"She said that the Sailor Senshi arrived and took care of it." Michiru explained.

"Is that so?" Haruka mused.

"Haruka-san! I'm so glad!" Makoto cried, hugging her. This caught Haruka and Michiru off guard. When they heard her crying, they couldn't help but stare at her with sympathy.

_"I'm sorry...this all happened because you were with me." _Makoto thought sadly, her forest green eyes glistening with tears. She gasps when she saw a bruise on her right hand.

"Haruka-san! Your hand is injured!"

"Oh? Didn't notice." She replied nonchalantly, looking at her bruised hand. Taking her hand, Makoto proceeded to tie the scarf around her injured hand.

"I'm sorry," Makoto apologized, blushing slightly. "I've been meaning to return this to you."

Haruka blinked at the brunette, before smiling at her, warmly. Makoto smiles in return, blushing.

_"Haruka-san is just as wonderful as I thought," _Makoto thought. _"One day, I want to become a wonderful woman just like her..."_

**_Tokyo, _****__**Azabu-jūban district, 8:45 P.M..**__**

Standing on the roof of a building, Sonic was watching the sunset, a carefree smile on his muzzle. He had to admit, the city was quite beautiful.

"I gotta say, this place isn't half bad at all," Sonic admitted grinning. He then starts thinking back to his fight with the Daimon that attacked Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, as well as Jupiter and Mercury's words about Daimons and Pure Hearts.

_"The Daimons are monsters who are working for this new enemy that we're currently facing, and each of them have the same goal, to steal Pure Heart Crystals,"_

_"I don't know what you two are up to, but you're always sneaking around like thieves trying to steal Pure Hearts! You're no better than the Daimons!"_

_"Mako and Ami said that thing back there was a Daimon..." _He thought to himself, frowning. _"Just what do they want with those Pure Hearts anyway__?"_

The blue blur then shrugs. "Oh well, guess I'll gave to fund out myself." Grinning, the blue hedgehog prepared to take off. But before he could even take a step...

**_"WORLD SHAKING!"_**

"What the-?!" Sonic exclaimed as he whipped his head to see a sphere of yellow energy hurling towards him. The blue hedgehog deftly jumped out of the way, evading the attack before he turned to glare at his attacker.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?!" Sonic demanded, but gaped once he saw who is attacker was. Standing right before him was Sailor Uranus and Neptune, the latter glaring at the blue blur.

"We have much to discuss, blue hedgehog," Neptune stated firmly. Sonic let out a groan, face palming.

_"Shoot, today's just not my day," _Sonic groaned internally.

**_To be continued..._**

**Review, please!**


	2. Labyrinth of Water: Ami Targeted

**Sailor Moon is owned by ****Naoko Takeuchi & Toei Animation (c).**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA (c).**

Chapter 2: Labyrinth of Water: Ami Targeted (Edited)

**_Tokyo, _****__**Azabu-jūban district, 8:47 P.M..**__**

On one of the rooftops, Uranus and Neptune were staring the blue hedgehog down. Sonic was baffled by this, and a bit annoyed. What do they want from him anyway? It's not like he has anything to offer them. And why did they even attack him in the first place? What'd he ever do to them? The blue blur let out a sigh.

"Gee, you two sure have a way with greetings," Sonic said sarcastically, his hands tucked behind his head. "Just what do you want anyways? 'Cause I don't really got the time to-"

"SILENCE!" Uranus barked, cutting off the hedgehog. "We want answers! Who are you, and what are you doing here on Earth?!"

Sonic blinked at this. Earth? Was that the planet he's currently on? Looks like his hunch was right. But, how should he know why he's here?! He got here by accident!

"Huh?" Sonic questioned.

Uranus growled. "Answer us! NOW!"

"We don't mean any harm," Neptune said calmly. "We just wanna know why you're here and where you're from."

Sonic scoffed. "Oh, riiiiight. It's not like you were trying to barbeque me literally seconds ago. Oh that's right, you _were!_"

The Uranian soldiers' glare strengthened, her fists clenched tightly with her lips twisted into a merciless scowl. How dare this blue rat speak to Neptune like that?!

"Don't you DARE speak to her like that!" Uranus snarled, marching up to the hedgehog and getting ready to pummel him, but was stopped by Neptune, who held her hand in attempt to calm her down.

"Uranus, don't..." the soldier of Neptune consoled. "He's not worth it."

"And how the heck should I know why I'm here?!" Sonic questioned. "I got here by accident!"

"You're lying!" Uranus yelled.

"No I'm not!" Sonic shouted back, before sucking his teeth in irritation. "Look, I'm tellin' ya the truth, okay?! One minute I was on my planet, the next minute, I'm here!"

Uranus wasn't convinced. "Oh really? How do we know you're not lying? How do we know that you're not here to invade our planet?"

"Okay, I want some of whatever you're on," Sonic deadpanned.

"What was that?!" Uranus questioned before taking a breath to calm herself. "Look hedgehog, tell us the truth or else!"

"Uranus-" Neptune began, but was cut off by Sonic.

"Or else what?" Sonic challenged, his lips curled into that trademark cocky smirk.

That did it.

Uranus zipped towards Sonic at inhumane speed, swinging her right fist at him. But to her her shock, her punch simply swung through an after-image.

_"What?!" _Uranus thought, her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey! Where you aimin' at? I'm over here." a voice called out. The two Outer Senshi looked to their right to see Sonic standing on another rooftop, his arms crossed with that shit eating grin plastered on his muzzle. They both gaped at him in shock.

_"He's so fast!" Neptune thought."I never even saw him move!"_

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted, jumping off the building before zooming down the highway.

**_Hiwaka Shrine/Minato_****__** Ward/8:45 P.M..**__**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Luna and Artemis shouted at the Inner Senshi, who flinched at their tones.

"I can't believe you girls gave out your civilian identities like that!" Luna yelled. "What were you thinking?!"

"What you girls did was sheer recklessness!" Artemis concurred. "You revealed your secret identities to an unknown creature!"

"W-We know, but-" Usagi began, but was cut off by Luna.

"He could be working for the enemy! He could've been some species of alien that was sent here to invade earth! Or-"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT HELL UP AND LISTEN TO US FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" Usagi roared at the top of her lungs,slamming her fist on the table, making the two guardian cats nearly jump out of their skins. The Odango-haired girl took a deep breath, calming herself down as she spoke.

"Look, I know what we did was stupid, and we're sorry for that," Usagi began. "But he helped us. He aided us in defeating that Daimon."

"Believe me, we were was just shocked as you two were," Rei admitted. "I didn't trust him at first. Yet...my gut kept telling me that we could trust him. That he was on our side."

"And if he was honestly our enemy, don't you think he would've already attacked by know?" Ami pondered. Luna and Artemis opened their mouths to make a retort, but they couldn't find the words. For once they were...speechless.

"Well, I suppose you make a valid point," Luna sighed in defeat.

"But what are we gonna do now?" Makoto asked. "We hardly know anything about him. And we don't know where we came from or how he got here."

There was silence among them. That was until Minako gasped as a light bulb appeared over her head.

"I got it!" Minako spoke up. "He should team up with us!"

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"M-Mina! Are you sure?!" Artemis questioned.

"Mhm!" Minako nodded, smiling brightly. "Think about it! With him by our side, we'll kick the enemy's ass all the way to kingdom come."

Rei hummed thoughtfully. "Well...he would make the fights a lot easier."

"And with him by our side, we can know where he originally came from, and possibly help him find his way back home." Ami hypothesized, stroking her chin.

"Yeah! It's full proof!"

Luna and Artemis seem apprehensive.

"Umm, I don't know about this..." The white feline said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on Arty, you know the old saying! The enemy of my friend is my friend!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this. An awkward silence fell upon the. You could hear the sound of a cricket chirping in the background.

"Uh...Mina, it's actually 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Artemis corrected with a sweat drop.

"Oops, sorry." Minako smiled sheepishly.

"But how're gonna find him?" Usagi. "He could be anywhere."

"And considering how fast he is, it'll be like finding a needle in a hay stack." Rei pointed out.

"I suppose you have a point," Ami sighed. "For now, we wait until we figure out a way to track him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**_Tokyo, _****__**Azabu-jūban district, 8:49 P.M..**__**

_"Wonder what that was all 'bout?" _Sonic pondered in his mind as he was racing down the highway, thinking back to the interrogation from earlier.

"Going somewhere?"

"Huh?" Upon hearing familiar voices, he turned to his left to see Neptune running right beside him, then to his right to see Uranus doing the same. Sonic blinked was surprised by this. Very few can manage to keep up with him, with Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Blaze being one of the few. Then, a smirk made way to his muzzle.

"So it's a race you two want? Well, okay then!"

_**ZOOM! **_The blue hedgehog accelerated forward.

"Don't let him escape!" Uranus commanded.

Neptune nods. "Right!"

_**ZOOM! **_The two accelerated forward, the latter leaving behind yellow and aqua blue streaks. It didn't take long for Uranus and Neptune to catch up with Sonic, who smirked at their persistence. This should be fun. The two Outer Senshi then began to close in on Sonic. As soon as they were about to grab him, he disappeared.

"What the?! Where'd he go?!" Uranus questioned. Suddenly, she felt something tap her left shoulder. She looked to her left, but saw nothing. Neptune felt something tap her shoulder as well, but just like Uranus, she didn't see anything or anyone. Hearing the sound of whistling, they looked up ahead and were shocked at by what they saw. Sonic was in front of them, running backwards with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Neptune stared at the hedgehog, impressed by his display of speed. As the blue speedster waved at her, Neptune let out a small giggle and waved back. Uranus, however, was not pleased. In fact, she looked downright pissed.

She would NOT have this blue rat make a fool out of her!

With that, Uranus cranks up her speed ten-fold and zooms passed Sonic and Neptune, leaving them in the dust. Far up ahead, Uranus was laughing triumphantly.

"The only way that rat can beat me now is if he goes supersonic!" Uranus laughed to herself. "Like that's ever gonna happen!"

Oh boy, she was gonna eat those words.

Before she could even process what happened, Sonic zipped passed her at such speeds that he broke the freaking sound barrier!

_"A SONIC BOOM! HE'S MOVING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND!" _Uranus thought with shock and disbelief, her eyes wide as dinner place. Stopping in her tracks, she stood there in silence, her bangs covering her eyes. The soldier of Uranus felt utterly humiliated. She couldn't believe that someone managed to surpass her in speed. A blue hedgehog of all people. Neptune soon caught up with her.

"What happened?"

There was a brief, tense silence before Uranus finally spoke.

"He got away," Uranus said quietly.

Neptune's eyes widen at this. How did he manage to escape from them so quickly? Noticing her lover's disappointment, not to mention her damaged pride, she walks up to her and hugs her from behind.

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time," Neptune cooed, planting a soft kiss on her partner's cheek, the latter smiling.

"Thanks, Neptune," Uranus smiled.

"What do you suggest we do know?" Neptune pondered.

"For now, we leave him be," Uranus told her. "But we'll be sure to keep a close eye on him in case he falls out of line."

_**_**Azabu-jūban**_** Middle school/Tokyo, 4:05 P.M****_

As soon as school ended, the dismissal bell rang and everyone left to go back home. Throughout the hallways, you can hear the students saying things like:

"Have you heard the rumors of a strange creature?" One of the students questioned.

"Yeah, I heard that it was able to outrun the entire police force."

"Eh?! That's crazy!"

"You don't think it's some kind of alien?"

"Nah, it's probably some kind of failed lab experiment or something."

Inside of one of the classrooms, Ami was packing her things and getting ready to leave. When she walked out of the classroom, she heard someone call out to her.

"Mizuno-kun!" Turning around, she saw the vice principal walking up to her with her textbook in his hand.

"Yes?" Ami questioned.

"I found this in the A.V. room," He said, handing her the textbook.

"Oh, thank you." Ami thanked, bowing slightly before taking her textbook and putting it in her suite case.

"It's not like you to forget your texbook. Is something bothering you?" He inquired.

"Uh...not really," The girl genius muttered, casting her gaze on the floor. Unknown to them, Usagi was eavesdropping on the conversation. The Odango-haired girl peered from behind the wall.

"This year is your entrance exam year," The vice principal told her. "I'm looking forward to great things, be sure to study hard."

"Huh? It's Ami-chan..." Usagi muttered. She continues listening to the conversation.

"Which reminds me, I've heard you've been helping our less accomplished students."

Hearing this caused Usagi to face-fault and Ami to gasp, her eyes widening.

"Won't that interfere with your studies?" He pondered, causing Usagi to face-fault even further.

"_Interfere with her studies?!" _The Odango-haired girl thought.

"If that's dragging you down..."

"_Dragging her down..." _Usagi sulked, hugging her knees as a rain cloud was forming over her.

"...then don't hesitate to come and see me."

Ami glared up at the vice principal. She didn't appreciate him talking down on Usagi like that.

"Even if you're the vice principal, you don't have the right to say that my friends are dragging me down!" She said sternly, with a hint of anger in her voice. The vice principal raised his hands in front of him defensively, visibly taken aback, and slightly frightened, by her uncharacteristic display of anger.

"N-No, that was just a...figure of speech!" He stammered slightly. "At any rate, I need you to concentrate on your studies and nothing else. Well, bye now."

With that, the vice principal walked away, leaving Ami deep in thought. Meanwhile, Usagi was sulking behind the wall, visibly heartbroken by the vice principal's words.

"Dragging her down? He might be right..." The Odango-haired girl murmured sadly, hanging her head down in shame.

"There you are!" Said a female voice. Lifting her head, Usagi saw Naru standing over her, her arms crossed with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh, Naru-chan!" Said Usagi. She was then lifted by the collar of her uniform.

"You promised me pizza for letting you copy my homework," Naru chided. "Surely you didn't forget?!"

Usagi was dumbfounded. "I did what now?"

"And for Umino to!" Naru added, dragging Usagi away.

"What?!" She questioned as she was being dragged away by her childhood friend. When Ami was walking down the stairs, she stopped mid-step, thinking back to what the vice principal have told her.

"My studies and nothing else..." The Mercurian soldier muttered to herself.

_**Elsewhere...**_

"YAHOO~!"

In the city of Tokyo, a certain blue hedgehog was leaping from the rooftops at high speeds and swinging from poles, preforming some acrobatic stunts. Two days have passed since he's arrived in this world, and so far, it wasn't half bad. While he was enjoying his stay here, he knows that he can't remain here forever. He needs to find his friends and figure out a way to return to his home world. Landing upon a skyscraper, he skids to a stop when saw Ami sitting on a stairway by herself in the middle of a nearby park. The blue speedster couldn't help but noticed that she seemed rather...down. Wanting to lift her spirits up, he jumps off the building and lands behind her silently, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yo!" Sonic greeted, snapping her from her solemn thoughts. Ami looked over her shoulder to see Sonic standing behind her, a carefree grin on his muzzle.

"Oh, Sonic-kun!" The girl genius smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Just passin' through," Sonic shrugged, sitting next to her. "What's got ya so down in the dumps?"

The question caught Ami off guard. The blue-haired girl casts her gaze to the ground, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Sonic-kun..." Ami began, causing Sonic to perk up. "Without my studies, what would I have left?"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at this. "Without your studies? Sorry, I don't exactly follow."

Ami sighed as she hugged her knees. "I'm sorry for asking such a strange question, it's just...my mother was a doctor, so from the time I was very young, I decided to become a doctor and studied without a second thought until now," She explained. "I thought my life's dream was to become a good doctor, but..."

"But what?" Sonic asked. Ami looks up at the sky with a solemn expression on her face.

"But now I'm starting to think I don't have a life's dream," She stated sadly, causing the blue blur's eyes to widen.

"Say what?!" Sonic questioned in disbelief. "What makes you say that?"

Ami sighed once more as she said. "I've noticed that people with real dreams seem to shine more," She noted solemnly. "Usagi-chan is full of dreams and she shines. I can't match that."

Sonic didn't speak, but he stared at her with sympathy.

"If all I have going for me is my studies, then there's no way I can become a good doctor." Ami frowned sadly, before shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, this all must sound silly to you."

Sonic smiles at her brightly. "I doesn't sound silly at all."

Ami turns to him, surprised. "Really?"

"Really," Sonic nodded. "To tell ya the truth, I kinda have a dream of my own."

Ami tilts her head in curiosity. "What's that?"

"To see the world," Sonic grinned. "I'm a bit of an adventurer, never stayin' in once place for too long and lookin' forward to see what's new everyday. I'm free to be whatever I wanna be, and I run where-ever I wanna run," He turns back to Ami. "So If bein' a doctor is what you want, then you should still go for it. Just keep movin' forward and don't ever look back!"

Ami couldn't help but stare at Sonic in awe. They may just met each other the other day, but his optimistic and radiant demeanor was so infectious that her spirits were lifted almost instantaneously, her worries and doubts melting away. Smiling brightly, she got up to her feet before turning to Sonic.

"Thank you so much Sonic-kun, I feel much better now." She said happily.

Sonic chuckles. "No problem! I'm always there to help out a friend in need."

Ami let out a giggle. "I'm going to go swim at the pool, take care Sonic-kun." With a small bow, the girl genius happily ran off. Sonic smiled as she watched Ami's retreating back. She reminded him of how Tails used to be when they first met.

_"Speakin' of Tails, I wonder if he's okay," _The blue hedgehog thought to himself. Standing on the top of Tokyo tower, Kaolinite was watching Ami heading towards the sports center.

_"She's that well-known girl genius..." _She thought to herself. _"With her brilliant talents, she must surely posses a pure-heart filled with confidence." _Inside the sports center, Ami was in her swim-suit, stretching to rid of the stiffness in her limbs and body. Walking over to the pool, she hums as she dipped her feet into the water.

"Nobody is here," Ami noted, smiling. "I have the place to myself." With that, she dives into the water and starts swimming underneath. Ami always enjoyed swimming in the water, even as a child. However, she was oblivious to the fact that there was another guest underwater: Michiru. Glancing from the corner of her eye, Michiru's eyes widened when she noticed Ami.

_"She looks so alive in the water..." _The Outer Senshi of Neptune thought, impressed by her swimming prowess. Wanting to get her attention, she swims over to her. When Ami looked to her left, she saw Michiru swimming next to her, waving. She couldn't help but be stunned by her swimming ability and beauty.

_"She's so beautiful..." _Ami thought in awe. Shortly, they burst up to the surface for air.

"H-Hello," Ami greeted shyly. Michiru laughs a little at her shyness.

"Why hello to you too," She greeted warmly. "You must've lived in a water world in your previous life as well, am I correct?"

Ami blinked before smiling bashfully. "I...I don't know..."

Smiling, Michiru swims over to her. "Let's race."

Ami's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" She questioned.

"Ready!" They heard Haruka's voice, prompting Ami to look around for her.

"To the other side," Michiru told her, snapping her back to reality.

"O-Okay!" Ami answered.

"GO!"

_**SPLASH!**_ And with that, the began swimming to the other side, stroking their arms and kicking their feet against the water.

_"This girl's fast!" _Michiru noted. No one's able to rival her in the water before. Shortly, the two swimmers began picking up the pace. However, Michiru narrowed her eyes when she noticed something. Finally, the reached to the other side, albeit at the same time.

"It's a tie," Ami said, turning to Michiru. She frowned when she noticed her swimming away, not saying a word. Wanting to know what was wrong, the girl genius followed her and climbs out of the pool, seeing her dry her hair.

"Why did you slow down?" Michiru questioned, her back facing her.

Ami was caught off guard by the question. She didn't even noticed that she slowed down.

"Was it to let me win?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Ami murmured, averting her gaze to the floor. "That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry!" Not wanting to linger here any longer, she grabs her towel and rushed out of the exit. Michiru couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"Oh dear..." She said worriedly.

"Good going, you made her cry," She heard her partner spoke up. Looking up, she saw Haruka relaxing on the diving board.

"I did no such thing!" Michiru argued.

"All she wanted to do was be your friend," Haruka stated. "She's the type that lacks confidence, so she avoided confrontation without even realizing it. But you just had to be mean."

"All I wanted to say was 'let's race at our best'!" Michiru rebuked, earning a laugh from her lover.

"Geez..." The Outer Senshi of water sighed in annoyance. "But...I feel sorry for he if she continues to go on like this."

_**Hiwaka Shrine...**_

Meanwhile, in the Hiwaka shrine, the girls were struggling with the questions.

"Hey, what does this proverb mean?" Makoto asked Minako, showing her the question.

"Oh, I know this one!" Minako chirped. "It's something about a guy named Fukuske returning or not. It's "no use crying over spilled milk". Yeah, that's right!"

Hearing the door slide open, the perked up to see Ami standing in the door way. At that moment, Makoto, Rei, and Minako were pestering her with all kinds of questions for the correct answers to the study guides, but was stopped by Usagi, much to their shock, and Ami's confusion.

"ENOUGH!" Usagi shouted, shoving them away. "Listen, everybody! Studying is something you do for yourself!"

"Usagi-chan said..." Minako said with a horrified gasp.

"...something admirable..." Makoto added, equally horrified.

"Should I check for a fever?" Questioned Rei, paling in horror.

"What are you guys talking about?! I'm perfectly fine!" The Odango-haired girl barked. A giggle bubbled out of Ami.

"Usagi-chan, it's alright." She told her reassuringly. "All of you can keep on asking."

"NO! It's not right!" Usagi protested, waving her arms frantically in the air. "Ami-chan has to study more so she can become a great doctor! She's not like us. From now on, I won't allow ANYONE to interfere with Ami-chan's studies!"

"EH?!" Minako, Rei, and Makoto questioned.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami scolded. Usagi turns to her with a bright smile on her face, holding her shoulders.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," She reassured. "Just study, that's all you have to do." The same words that the vice principal told her, came out of Usagi's mouth. Those same words felt like a stab to the heart.

"Just, study..." Ami murmured sadly.

"Yup!" Usagi nodded, oblivious to her sadness. The girl genius began to feel something build up in her chest.

"You're right..." Ami muttered, giving Usagi a forced smile. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. Oh, I forgot something. I'll be right back."

"Oh, Okay." Said Usagi, taking her hands off her shoulders. As soon as Ami walked away, the Odango-haired girl gasped when she saw tears glistening in her ocean blue eyes. Immediately, guilt washed over her.

_"Ami-chan..."_

"Usagi-chan becomes studious and Ami-chan forget something?" Questioned a dumbfounded Minako.

"There's a flip-flop." Makoto added.

"Okay, let's hit the books before Usagi-chan loses her motivation." Rei said, sending Usagi a teasing smile.

"I forgot something too!" Said Usagi, running after Ami.

"WHAT?!"

_**THUD!**_

They all fall to the ground anime-style.

"What's going on?!"

Running down the streets of the Azubu Juuban district, Usagi was looking around for Ami.

"Oh no...maybe I said something I shouldn't have," The Odango-haired said guiltily. On the bridge, Ami was leaning on the railing, thinking back to what Usagi had recently told her.

"Even Usagi-chan said I should do nothing but study..." Ami muttered solemnly. "But, it's really the only thing I have..." Tears began pricking her eyes. "I hate this!" She choked on a small sob. This frustrated her to no end. Just what would she have left without her studies? Just then, she heard the sound of a motorcycle behind her. Drying her tears, she turns to see Haruka.

"Hey there," Haruka greeted. "My partner wants a rematch, don't make me chase after you now. Hop on, I'll take you to the sports center."

Ami shakes her head. "No thank you, I can walk there on my own.

Haruka smiles behind her helmet. "Suit yourself." On the side walk, Luna and Artemis were out for an evening stroll.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" mused Artemis, attempting to flirt with Luna.

"Really?" Luna inquired, causing Artemis to face-fault.

"You don't thinks so?!" The white feline complained. They then stopped walking when they saw Ami and Haruka in the distance.

"It's Ami-chan!" Luna cried.

"Huh?! Isn't she supposed to be studying with everyone?" Artemis asked, dumbfounded.

"But I'm positive it was her!" Replied the black feline before running off.

"Luna!" Cried Artemis, running after her.

_**Dr. Tomoe's lab...**_

Meanwhile, Dr. Tomoe was pouring the Daimon egg into the beaker. Once it was finished developing, it bursts from the beaker and floated into the mad scientists hands. He let out an evil chuckle.

"At last, a new Daimon egg is complete..." Tomoe said with a sinister grin. "Go forth and seek a pure-heart...hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled madly as the Daimon egg flew through the pipe, through a vent, and into the sky towards the sports center.

_**Azubu-Juuban district, Sports center...**_

Ami arrives at the sports center, where Michiru was waiting for her. She had her hair tied in a bun and was wearing a robe of some sorts.

"Ami Mizuno, you have come. Or did Haruka force you?" Mused Michiru, slipping off her robe and revealing her purple swimsuit. Ami shook her head.

"No, I came here on my own." The girl genius told her. "If what I did earlier upset you, then I apologize. Or is this some sort of joke?"

Michiru turns to her, smiling. "I want a rematch, that's all. You'll do it, won't you?"

Ami nods firmly. "Right!"

_**Meanwhile, with Usagi...**_

"What?! Ami-chan went to the sports center?! Why?" Questioned Usagi, kneeling down in front of a panting Artemis who explained everything.

"I don't know, Luna's there keeping an eye on her." Artemis answered. The Odango-haired girl stood on her feet as she said.

"Let's go Artemis."

Artemis nods. "Right, follow me!" And with that, they ran off to the sports center where Luna was waiting, keeping and eye on Ami to make sure nothing was wrong.

"I hope nothing is wrong, Ami-chan..." Luna muttered worriedly, looking up at the building. Leaping across the rooftops Sonic saw a pink streak whizzed passed him.

_"What was that?" _The blue hedgehog questioned. He then began following it to see where it leads.

_**In the sports center...**_

"100 meters freestyle, okay?" Michiru instructed Ami, who nodded.

"Yes."

"Ready...!" Haruka began, prompting them to get in their positions. "GO!"

_**SPLASH!**_ And with that, they leaped into the water, swimming at full speed like living torpedoes. They were both impressed by each other's display in the water.

_"She's fast!" _Ami thought in awe.

_"Just as I thought, she's incredible..."_ Michiru thought, impressed. _"But I won't lose."_

Soon, the two Sailor Senshi began picking up the pace, neither of them holding back or slowing down. They were dead even. Once they've reached the other side, they started swimming back to the other side. However, Ami was beginning to feel a bit fatigued, the world around her shutting down. Not in a way of passing out of course, but a different kind of feeling.

_"I've never faced anyone like her before..." _Ami thought. _"Why am I trying so hard? Is it because I don't want to lose?"_

Then, she heard Sonic's words echo though her mind.

_"Just keep movin' forward and don't ever look back!"_

_"No, it's because I don't want to run away," _Ami realized, picking up the pace. _"If I relax now, I'd be running away. What's important is that I keep moving forward and never look back!" _Soon enough, Ami and Michiru finished their race, the latter exhausted once the fatigue overtook them.

"You both touched simultaneously," Haruka noted, walking up to Michiru and handing her a towel. "It's a tie."

"How'd it feel to go all out?" Inquired Michiru, smiling. "Pretty good, huh?"

Ami gave her a tired yet bright smile. "Yes!"

Standing up, Michiru unties her hair and holds out her hand to Ami, who happily took it as she was being pulled out of the water.

"Thank you," Ami thanked, shaking her hand.

"Likewise," Michiru replied. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime, shall we?" Shortly, Michiru leaves with Haruka, with Ami watching their retreating backs. She never felt so alive before. When she went all out it felt as if weights were taken off her shoulders.

_"Sonic-kun, thank you..." _Ami thought gratefully. Stretching, she walks over to the pool, kneeling over it.

"Maybe a few more laps," She said as she dips her feet into the water. However, she gasps when she saw a bright pink light emitting from the water. Emerging from the water was a female humanoid fish-like creature with light pink scales, fin-like ears and yellow eyes. She wore a black swimsuit with two life preservers around her waist, goggles, a yellow swimming cap, an oxygen tank, and a snorkeler. She muffled out her name to which Ami couldn't here due to the snorkeler in her mouth.

"W-What?" Ami questioned, prompting the Daimon to take the snorkeler out her mouth.

"Doburin," The Daimon spoke. "I will have your pure-heart that questions the life that you lead!" Ami's eyes widen in horror at this. She was suddenly lifted into the air and dragged underneath the water.

"Dobun!" Doburin shouted, manipulating the water and pinning Ami against the window, trapping her in it so that she couldn't move.

"Course on! Doburin!" The Daimon grinned evilly as she took off her cap, revealing a black star that was on on her forehead. She then shoots a black beam that pierced through Ami's back, causing her to scream in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH~! S-SOME ONE! HELP!" Ami screamed out in pain. Outside of the sports center, Usagi and Artemis have finally arrived.

"Usagi-chan! A Daimon has appeared!" Luna told he.

"What?!" Usagi gasped, looking up to see a bright pink light flashing from the window.

"Quickly, you must transform!" Artemis ushered her.

"Right!" Usagi nodded. **_"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!"_** She shouted as she began to undergo her transformation. Once she transformed into Sailor Moon, she rushed into the sports center. Doburin let out an evil chuckle as she was nearly finished removing Ami's pure-heart crystal from her body. But before she could complete the process...

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted. Turning around to the direction of the voice, she saw Sailor Moon, Luna, and Artemis in the door way.

"I came here looking for a friend, only to find an unwanted guest! I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon!" She monologued, doing her trademark poses. "In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

Cracking her eyes open, Ami spoke weakly. "S-Sailor...Moon..."

Kaolonite later appears.

"Doburin! Show no hesitation! Take that girls pure-heart!" She commanded.

"Doburin!" Shouted Doburin as she threw one of her life servers at Sailor Moon, trapping her before continuing to remove Ami's pure-heart. Finally, her pure-heart crystal was removed from her body, which she lost consciousness as it floated into Kaolinite's hands.

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon cried before glaring at Kaolinite. "Hey! Give that back! Ami-chan is the smartest and nicest person I know!"

Doburin shoots a blast of water from her snorkeler at Sailor Moon, knocking her against the wall. But that didn't deter her.

"She's gonna be the best doctor in the world! And she's my...DEAR FRIEND!" Sailor Moon shouted, her blue eyes glistening with tears. When Ami heard this, a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"This isn't a Talisman either!" Kaolinite scowled. But before she could even react, it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What?!"

"The pure-heart crystal!" Luna cried out in shock.

"It's gone!" Artemis added, equally shocked.

"Lookin' for this?" Mused a familiar voice. Looking to her right, she saw Sonic standing on the other side of the pool, holding the pure-heart crystal in his hand, smirking cockily.

"Sonic-kun!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happily. Luna, Doburin, and Artemis were shocked.

_"It's the creature that Usagi-chan's been telling me about!"_ Luna thought. _"But what's he doing here?"_

Kaolinite growls in anger. "You again?!" She questioned.

Sonic snickered. "Who else were you expectin'? Some guy wearin' a cape that uses roses as a weapon?" He quipped. Kaolinite's clenched her fists angrily, her face turning as red as her hair with steam coming out of her ears. She looked like a boiling crab. She didn't know why, but there was something about the blue hedgehog that made her blood boil.

"DOBURIN! DROWN THIS BLUE RAT!" She roared before she disappeared.

"Hey, I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic snapped.

"Dobun!" Doburin shouted as she blasts a stream of water at Sonic, who jumps out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"So you wanna play with water, eh fish breath?" Sonic mused, smirking. "Alright, lets play!" The blue hedgehog running circles around the pool, much to Doburin's confusion. As the blue speedster began increasing his speed gradually, Doburin noticed that the water around her began swirling upwards due to the whirlwinds that Sonic was creating.

_"What?!"_ The Daimon thought in shock. The water cyclone began swirling her upwards into the air rapidly, causing her to let out a horrified shriek.

"He's creating a small typhoon just by circling the pool at high speeds!" Luna cried out in shock.

"So cool~!" Sailor Moon squealed, stars in her eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA~! I DON'T FEEEEELLLLLL SOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD~!" Hearing this caused Sonic to snicker.

"A fish getting sea sick? Now I've seen everything." He quipped. Finally, Sonic decides to hit the brakes. The hedgehog smiled as he watched the water cyclone. A few seconds later, he water fell back down into the pool, with the Daimon falling to the ground with thud, swirls in her eyes due to being dizzy from being spun around.

"Amazing..." Sailor Moon said in awe.

_**POP! **_Luna and Artemis walked up to her and popped the life reserver with their teeth, freeing her.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" Luna told her.

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded, preparing her attack. _**"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK~!" **_She shouted as she sent a powerful blast towards the Daimon.

**"LOVELY~!" **Doburin screamed as she was blasted into oblivion. As soon as she was destroyed, the frozen water that encased Ami disappeared, causing her to fall down, but Sonic quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. Once he returned her crystal pure-heart, she fluttered her eyes open, moaning. Looking up, she saw Sonic holding her.

"Sonic-kun..." Ami smiled, causing him to grin at her. They were unaware that they were being watched by Uranus and Neptune.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a Talisman either," Neptune noted.

"You must be relieved that girl is okay." Sailor Uranus said, earning a smile from her lover. Shortly, they began to leave.

"You okay Ami?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Ami replied with a grateful smile, which the hedgehog chuckled at her.

"Don't sweat it!" Sonic grinned.

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted, running up to hug her friend. "I'm so sorry!"

This caught Ami off guard. "Sorry? What for?"

"For hurting you!" Sailor Moon sobbed in her chest. "Back at the shrine, what I've say must've hurt you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry...!"

Ami gasped at this. _"She thought she hurt me?" _The Mercurian soldier thought. She then returns the hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Usagi-chan..." Ami spoke gently. "You didn't hurt me."

Sailor Moon lifts her head up, revealing her tear-stained face. "I...I didn't?"

"No, I was just feeling depressed," Ami smiled warmly, wiping her friends tears with her thumb. "But thanks to you and Sonic-kun, I think I can get through it. I'm really grateful."

Sailor Moon smiled bashfully, scratching her head. "S-Sure...no problem."

"Look like you've already gotten over it." Sonic commented.

"Yes," Ami nodded, smiling brightly. "I've realized that doing my best is important. Doubt is the same as stopping. I won't run away anymore, I'll keep moving forward."

Sonic gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "That's the spirit Ami!" He then notices Luna and Artemis. "Who're these two?"

"Oh! They're our cats Luna and Artemis!" Sailor Moon said. "Well, Luna's my cat and Artemis belongs to Minako-chan."

"Hey there!" Sonic greeted, waving at them.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Sonic," Luna greeted, bowing slightly with Artemis doing the same. Suddenly, Ami gasped when a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh no!" She gasped, causing the other's to perk up. "We need to go back to the shrine to study!"

_**THUD!**_

Sailor Moon fell to the ground anime-style.

"Why me...?" She moaned. Sonic laughed a little at her reaction.

"Anyways, I've gotta get goin'. Catch ya later!" Sonic waved, preparing to take off.

"Wait Sonic-kun!" Ami called out, causing him to freeze before turning around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We, umm..." Ami stammered slightly, fiddling her thumbs before mustering the courage to speak. "If you don't mind, we would like for you to meet us at the shrine."

Sonic cocked his head to the side before shrugging. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Ami perked up. "Really?"

"You bet!" Sonic grinned. "But before that, I want one of you to hold onto my hand."

Multiple question marks appeared around their heads.

"Umm...why?" Asked Ami, dumbfounded.

"You'll see," Sonic told them, turning around while holding out his hand. Ami slowly walks up to him, grasping his hand.

"Like this?" She questioned.

"Like that," Sonic nodded. "Usagi, you hold onto Ami's hand, Luna and Artemis, hop onto Usagi's back."

Though they were rather confused, they did what they were instructed to do.

"Okay...now what?" Sailor Moon pondered.

"Now hang on tight!"

"Wait, wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" They all shrieked as Sonic zipped down the exit and onto the road at incredibly high speeds. Luna and Artemis were yowling as they latched onto Sailor Moon's back for their dear life. They were moving so fast that they couldn't see a thing. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. He wasn't even running that fast. They haven't seen anything yet.

_**3 seconds later...**_

When they arrived at the Hiwaka shrine, Sonic skids to a stop. The group looked as if they were on a roller coaster ride from hell, with Ami and Sailor Moon looking rather pale, their eyes wide, while Luna and Artemis fell to the ground, their fur ruffled with swirls in their eyes.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's do it again!"

**"NO!"** Luna and Artemis shouted at her, causing her to sweat drop.

"So, is this the place?" Sonic inquired, eying the shrine.

"Y-Yes, this is the Hiwaka shrine..." Ami replied, recovering from her shock. Looking down, she squeaked and blushed when she noticed that she was still in her swimsuit.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. Sailor Moon transforms back into Usagi.

"I...I think I left my clothes back at the sports center," Ami muttered with a blush as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Don't worry, I'll go get 'em,"

_**ZOOM! **_Sonic zoomed off to the sports center, and not long after, comes back with Ami's clothes.

"Here ya go," The blue speedster smiled, handing the girl genius with her clothes.

"Thank you, Sonic-kun." Ami said with a smile, taking her clothes.

"Wow, you got here so fast!" Usagi said in awe.

"Well, speed IS my game." Sonic smirked, earning a giggle from the two Inner Senshi.

"No kidding," Ami giggled. They then began walking towards the Shrine, sliding the door open and entering.

"We're back everybody!" Usagi waved happily, causing everyone to perk up.

"Usagi-chan! Ami-chan!" They then notice Sonic.

"And Sonic-kun to?" Minako questioned.

"Yo!" Sonic waved.

"What's he doing here?" Rei pondered. "And how'd you guys get here so quickly?"

"We invited him over," Ami explained as she walked in, before sitting down. "And Sonic-kun was the one who brought us here."

"EH?! That fast?!" The raven-haired Miko questioned in shock and disbelief.

"Ami-chan, why are you wearing a swimsuit?" Makoto asked curiously. Ami blushed slightly, rubbing her arm.

"Well, I was swimming at the sports center with Michiru-san, but I was attacked by a Daimon..."

"You were attacked by a Daimon?!" Makoto questioned, a look of panic and worry visible on her face. The other Senshi looked worried as well.

"B-But don't worry, Usagi-chan was there and Sonic-kun came by to help." The girl genius said reassuringly, waving her hands in front of her.

_**GRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL~!**_

Everyone jumped at the sound of a loud, guttural growl.

"What was that?!" Minako questioned.

"It wasn't me!" Usagai defended.

_**GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLL~!**_

Hearing it again, they turn their heads to the source of the growl, to see that the growl was coming from none other than Sonic. Or more specifically, his stomach.

"Gee, come to think of it, I haven't eaten a single thing ever since I got here." Sonic said, holding his stomach.

"Oh dear, you must be really hungry," Ami said, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, no kiddin'," The Mobian hedgehog agreed, patting his stomach. Smiling, Makoto stands up as she said.

"Don't worry Sonic, I've got ya covered," The brunette reassured, cracking her knuckles. "I was getting ready to cook dinner anyway, so I'll prepare you a nice hearty meal."

Sonic perked up at this. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded happily. "Mako-chan's one of the best cooks in the world, so you're gonna like what she makes!"

_**Grrrrrrroooooooowwwwwwlllllll...!**_

A growl rumbled from Usagi's stomach. She held her stomach, smiling sheepishly with a soft pink blush coloring her cheeks. Everyone around her laughed at this, her cheeks turning bright red.

_**Sometime later...**_

Sonic and Usagi were both devouring their food at a ludicrously fast pace. They ate a variety of things, curry & rice, riceballs, fried shrimp, ect. Everyone slowly at their food, watching the two eat with stunned looks on their faces. Well, they weren't stunned by Usagi's eating habits of course, but Sonic's. While Sonic wasn't a sloppy eater, he was definitely a fast one. Eating their final bowls of curry, they placed their bowls on the table and burped.

"Thank you for the food!" Usagi chirped.

"Man, you weren't kiddin' Usagi! That was good!" Sonic said happily, rubbing his stomach.

"I told you!"

"I don't know who's worse, Usagi-chan or Sonic..." Luna sweat dropped. The black feline decided to change the subject. "Sonic, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you come from?"

Sonic blinked at the question, but didn't see any harm in answering it.

"Well, this might sound a bit crazy, but I'm from another world." He answered. Everyone, except Luna and Artemis, were shocked by his answer.

"EH?! Another world?!"

"Yeah," Sonic laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "In my world, I live on a planet called Mobius. It's kinda similar to your planet, though it's mostly populated by humanoid animals like myself alongside humans."

Hearing this has caused everyone's eyes to go wide in shock an awe. A planet in another dimension that was similar to there's, but has creatures like him living alongside humans. Usagi and Minako were squealing at the thought of adorable anthropomorphic animals, their blue eyes sparkling.

"So you are an alien," Ami stated in shock.

"You can say that," Sonic shrugged.

"How did you get here?" Rei asked curiously.

"I was warped here," Sonic answered simply. This earned puzzled looks from the Inner Senshi and the guardian cats.

"Warped?" The raven-haired Miko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much, don't exactly remember it too well, but there was this huge explosion that sent me here when I was fighting Eggman."

"Eggman? Who's that?" Minako questioned.

"An evil scientist evil scientist from my world," Sonic responded. "Back at home, he turns innocent animals into robots and have him do his dirty work in order to take over the world."

"That's terrible!" Minako gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, those poor animals..." Ami said sympathetically.

"What kind of sick bastard uses animals as robot slaves?!" Makoto spat with anger and disgust, slamming her hands on the table.

"I know right?!" The blue hedgehog agreed. "Thankfully, I'm always there to stop him. He comes up with his schemes, I come in, kick his ass, destroy his machine, and save a damsel in distress before breakfast."

This made Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami giggle a bit at Sonic's little quip. Rei just simply rolled her eyes in slight amusement. Luna and Artemis, on the other hand, sweat dropped.

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun taking him down, Sonic-kun," Ami said with a giggle.

"He almost makes it sound like a game," Luna grumbled under her breath, with Artemis nodding in agreement.

"You can say that," The blue blur shrugged with a grin. "So, what's your story?"

There was a pause. Ami then decided to be the one to speak up.

"You see Sonic-kun, we're not exactly from here either," The girl genius began. "We're from the Silver Millenium, a time period that existed thousands of years ago when the Moon Kingdom lived in peace and harmony, along with the other planets of the Solar System. Each of us were princesses that are native to our respective planets. I ruled Mercury, Minako-chan ruled Venus, Mako-chan ruled Jupiter, and Rei-chan ruled Mars."

Sonic's eyes widened at this. "Whoa, you guys were princesses from different planets? That's way past cool!" He turns to Rei. "You don't mind if I call ya Martian queen, do ya?"

"Watch it, blue boy." Rei warned, earning a chuckle from Sonic.

"The Moon Kingdom was ruled by Queen Serenity and was home to Princess Serenity, who is better known as Usagi-chan, and the four Sailor Senshi, which is us," Ami continued. "We ruled under Princess Serenity and protected her from any threats within the Solar System. However, the Moon Kingdom was soon destroyed by the Dark Kingdom. An evil sorceress named Queen Beryl raised a terrible war against the Moon. As a result, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, with Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, and the four Sailor Senshi dying along with it."

"Wait, who's Prince Endymion?" Sonic pondered.

"Prince Endymion is the prince of the Golden Kingdom, he is also known as Mamoru Chiba and Usagi-chan's lover," Ami responded, causing Usagi to blush and smile bashfully. "We were all reborn on earth in the present-day era, but little did we know, Beryl was reborn as well. Once we all re-awakened our powers, we set out to defeat her and the Dark Moon Kingdom, but in the final battle...each of us were killed one by one, and Usagi-chan was the last one standing..." She trailed off grimly. Everyone else also had melancholic expressions on their faces, but no one looked more pained than Usagi. The Odango-haired girl looked away, her face full of sorrow and regret. It pained her so much to see her friends killed so brutally one by one.

"Say WHAT?!" The blue blur exclaimed, shooting up to his feet. "But...you're still here! How can you be-?!"

"I was getting to that," Ami cut off gently. "After Usagi-chan defeated Beryl for good, she made a final wish with the Silver Crystal that revived us all, but we lost our memories in the process. Luna and Artemis helped us regain our memories and re-wakened our powers once again, but it took Mamoru-san some time to regain his."

Sonic let out a relieved sigh. "Phew, that's a relief!" He looks at them. "I gotta say, you girls really are somethin' else."

"We are, aren't we?" Minako mused with a small giggle.

"What are you going to do now Sonic?" Rei inquired. Sonic strokes his chin, humming thoughtfully.

"Well, for starters I've gotta find out where my friends are," He responded with a shrug. "And then figure out a way to return to my home world."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Makoto pondered.

"Eh, not really," Sonic shrugged, scratching his head. "But I think I can manage."

"You can stay with me if you'd like." Ami offered, causing everyone to look at her with surprised expressions.

"Ya sure?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause anywhere would be just fine."

"I'm sure Sonic-kun," Ami smiled kindly. "It's the least I can do for you helping us."

Sonic blinked for a brief moment before smiling.

"Well, as long as it's okay with you, then why not?" He shrugged, causing the blue-haired girl to smile brightly.

"Great!" She said happily.

"Hey Sonic," Makoto called out. "What do you say we team up?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Team up?"

"Yeah!" Makoto nodded, pounding her fist in her palm. "With your help, we'll be able to defeat the new enemy in no time!"

"And considering that you made short work of the last two Daimons, we'll most certainly have the advantage." Artemis noted.

"And in return, we'll help you find your friends and your way back home." Ami said, smiling.

"So what do you say?" Makoto held out her hand. "Are you with us?"

Sonic stared at her hand before shaking it, smirking. "Sure, I'm with ya!"

He was suddenly hugged by both Usagi and Minako from behind.

"Welcome to the team Sonic-kun!" The two blonde's beamed simultaneously, causing laughter to bubble out of Sonic. Everyone else began to laugh as well. Soon enough, everyone left to go back home. Ami was inside her room, lying peacefully in her bed while in a deep slumber, snoring softly in her sleep. Sonic, on the other hand, was in the living room lying on the couch, his hands tucked behind his head and had one leg over the other. He had to admit, Ami's apartment was very nice. The blue hedgehog stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Man, it's kinda crazy that they're princesses from different planets," He commented before snickering. "Then again, I'm from another planet in another dimension, so who am I to talk?"

He then recalls his encounter with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune from the other day when he was first warped into this world.

_"Those women from the other day, could they be Sailor Senshi too...?" _Sonic thought to himself.

_**To be continued...**_

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon is owned by ****Takeuchi, Toei Animation ****and Viz Media ****©.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA ©.**

Chapter 3: Sailor Moon, Sonic, & Uranus Team Up (Edited)

_**Dr. Tomoe's Lab…**_

At Dr. Tomoe's lab, multiple screens were showing images of the Inner Senshi, the two Outer Senshi, and Sonic. The mad scientist and his assistant Kaolinite were both watching the screens.

"First, those five Sailor Senshi, then, those two mysterious Sailor Senshi who call themselves Uranus and Neptune, and now this blue hedgehog…!" Tomoe hissed as he watched the screens. The next image shows Sonic overwhelming the last two Daimons Scarf and Doburin with relative ease. The evil professor scowled at this.

"That hedgehog's certainly more troublesome than all of the Sailor Senshi combined, especially with that speed of his..." He said darkly. "And just like us, Uranus and Neptune are searching for the talismans."

"For some reason, they always show up whenever a Daimon appears," Kaolinite surmised. "And that hedgehog appears whenever the Sailor Senshi are in trouble."

Dr. Tomoe smirked at this. "If that's the case, we'll use that to lure them out."

"Yes sir!" Kaolinite bowed. "I shall lure them out and eliminate them."

"_And that blue rat is most certainly gonna pay!" _She thought with an evil smirk. The blue hedgehog has been nothing but a nuisance ever since he arrived, and she was gonna make sure that he suffers a slow, painful death.

_**_Azabu-jūban _**___**district/Motorcross park/**__**9**__**:43 P.M…**__

_**VROOOOOOOOM~! VROOOOOOOM~!**_

Meanwhile, Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Mamoru were at the Motorcrossing park watching Haruka's race against her opponent. The Odango-haired girl clung onto her boyfriend's arm, whilst slightly bouncing up and down on her toes with childlike excitement. Soon enough, Haruka won the race. Her opponents takes off his helmet, grunting in frustration.

"Damn it...!" He hissed under his breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Everybody was awestruck by the blond tomboy's motor skills.

"That's amazing! That's a clear victory for Haruka-san!" Usagi exclaimed in awe.

"Her motor riding techniques are top-notch!" Mamoru commented.

"She's quite talented to be able to win against those men," Rei noted.

"Oh no!" Ami gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"What's the matter Ami-chan?" Minako asked curiously.

"I got so excited that I forgot one of the English words I've memorized..." The girl genius responded, closing her English book.

"WHAT?!"

_**THUD!**_

Everyone fell to the ground anime-style.

"Oh, Ami-chan..." Minako sighed. In the parking lot, Haruka takes of her helmet while Michiru hand her a towel to wipe off the sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks a lot, Michiru." Haruka smiled as she took the towel to wipe her face.

"Haruka-san!" A voice called out to her. Turning around, she saw Usagi approaching her, with her hands behind her back while adorning a cute smile.

"Oh, bun-head!" said Haruka.

"So you came to?" Michiru mused. The Odango-haired girl nodded happily.

"Mhm! Mamo-chan brought us all along," Usagi replied, gesturing to her friends and boyfriend. Suddenly, three biker men came into the parking lot. And let me tell you, they were by no means friendly. In fact, they were very hostile.

"Oi, Haruka Tenoh! Women have no business winning here! You impudent wench!" One of the biker men said in an envious tone, pointing accusingly at the blond tomboy, who scoffed and crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a man or a woman, the fastest one wins," Haruka spoke defiantly. "So why don't you shit-heads get outta my sight?"

"What the fuck did you just say?!" The second one growled. The three biker men began closing in on Haruka in a threatening manner.

"Are you threatening a woman?!" Michiru questioned in disbelief. Mamoru stood in front of Haruka protectively, glaring at the motorcyclist with disgust.

"What a bunch of sore losers, how pathetic!" Mamoru spat, sparking the men's ire.

"Why you...!"

"That's enough!" A voice spoke out. Gasping, the three turned to see a man wearing a light blue and yellow motor racing uniform with the word "Yamada" labeled on the front.

"Y-Yamada-san!" The three motorcyclist exclaimed in shock.

"We'll just win the next race, let's go." Yamada told them, walking away. The three motor racers decided to follow him, realizing that picking a fight with Haruka would be pointless. It would be better to beat her in the next race.

"You'd better watch your back wench." One of them threatened. The three motor racers laughed as they walked away. The Uranian soldier scoffed, flipping them off.

"Mamo-chan! You were so cool!" Usagi squealed as she ran up to hug him.

"Who was that?" Makoto asked curiously.

"That's Katsutoshi Yamada. He came in at second place today." Haruka answered calmly.

"He's very passionate about motorcross, he's very pure-hearted," Michiru added before whispering to her partner. "He's the kind of person who would posses a pure-heart crystal..."

"We should keep an eye on him," Haruka whispered back. The Outer Senshi of Neptune smiled lovingly at her partner as she said.

"Leave that to me," Michiru said assuringly, pecking the Uranian soldier on the cheek, the latter smiling with a light pink hue coloring her cheeks. Meanwhile, Sonic was standing on the top of Tokyo tower, his hand over his eyes as if he were looking for something. Before he left this morning to go on a morning run, Ami had advised the blue hedgehog to keep a watch out for any Daimons. He began hearing her words echo through his mind.

_"Sonic-kun, make sure you watch out for any signs of the enemy. They could strike at any moment."  
_

_"You got it!"_

_"Hmm, so far nothin'," _Sonic hummed in his mind. _"Better keep my eyes peeled."_

The speedy hedgehog jumps off the tower, landing on the ground and accelerated forward, his feet becoming blurs and leaving behind a blue streak. Back at the motorcross park, Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were all heading to the nearest bus stop. However, something immediately catches Usagi's attention.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Our very popular rider dolls are only 1,000 yen each! First come first served! Step on up!" The man from one of the stands shouted, holding out two rider dolls that sparked Usagi's interest.

"Oh, how cute..." The Odango-haired cooed. She squeezes to the crowd, grabbing one of the rider dolls before nuzzling it against her cheek. "It feels so nice~!"

Upon hearing the bus starting, she turns to see her friends were already leaving on the bus.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?! Come back!" Usagi cried as she ran after the bus. Inside the bus, Rei gasped when she saw Usagi running outside of the bus from the window.

"Oh, my! That's Usagi-chan!" Rei exclaimed. Hearing this prompted Mamoru, Minkao, Makoto, and Ami to look out the window and see Usagi as well.

"Oh, no! Usagi-chan!" Ami said worriedly, covering her mouth. They all watch from the back window see the Odango-haired girl slowing down, the fatigue taking over her.

"I didn't notice her until now. What should we do?" Makoto asked in concern.

"She's not a child, she'll catch up with us eventually," Mamoru said with a sweat drop.

"Jeez! She's such a handful!" The Martian soldier huffed, crossing her arms.

"Let's just hope that Sonic-kun runs into her," Minako prayed, the others nodding in agreement. Catching her breath, Usagi lifts her head to see that the bus was already out of reach, much to her dismay.

"There they go..." She sighed. Usagi then heads back to the bus stop to ready the bus schedule.

"Hmm, let's see...the next bus is coming at..." Usagi's jaw dropped at the misfortune. "I HAVE TO WAIT AN ENTIRE HOUR?!" She exclaimed, nearly ripping out her pigtails. It was then she heard a familiar voice followed by the sound of a motorcycle.

"Hop on," Side-glancing to her right, she saw Haruka on her motorcycle. Usagi's mood visibly brightened.

"Oh, Haruka-san!" She exclaimed happily as she walked up to her.

"I'll give you a lift," Haruka offered, handing the Odango-haired girl a helmet.

"A-Are you sure...?" Usagi seemed a bit reluctant.

"Yeah," Haruka nodded. "Don't be shy, get on."

"O-Okay, thanks!" Usagi happily takes the helmet. She gets on and sits at the back, holding onto Haruka's waist.

"Hold on tight!"

_**VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!**_

And with that, they drove off. However, they were unaware that the were being tailed by a big truck with the word "Flight Bird" written on the left side. Upon hearing the truck honk, Haruka steers to the left side of the road to let the truck drive passed them. But much to their shock, the truck began to corner them into the highway rail, causing her motorcycle to skid against it, creating sparks in the process. Frightened, Usagi hold's onto her waist tighter, burying her face into her back.

"He did that on purpose!" Haruka growled. "Hang on tight bun-head!"

_**VROOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!**_

Haruka accelerated forward and sped in front of the truck. She then steers into a a pathway that lead to the forest in order to hide themselves. Getting off the bike, they peeked from behind the bushes.

"Jeez, why would someone attack you like that?" Usagi questioned. Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"I bet it was those guys from earlier," The Uranian solider scowled. When they see the truck drive in, it turned out her intuition was right. Stepping out of the truck were the three motorcrossers that threatened Haruka earlier.

"No way!" Usagi gasped.

"I knew it was them...!" Haruka hissed under her breath. The blond tomboy holds Usagi close to her chest, which caused her do blush a bright right.

_"It feels like a man is holding me..."_ The Odango-haired girl thought to herself.

"You smell so good Haruka-san," Usagi muttered, catching the scent of her cologne. "U-Um, what type of cologne do you use?"

"Ssh! Stay quiet!" Haruka shushed her. The blond tomboy steps out of the bushes to confront the three men.

"You three wanted to see me?" She questioned, her arms folded.

"Let's get her!" One of them shouted as they charged at the Uranian solider. One of the men swing a punch at the Uranian soldier, but she easily dodges the sloppy punch and _**BAM! **_counters with a knee strike to the solar plexus, causing him to double over in pain. _**THWACK! **_And not long after, spins around to wheel kicks another in the jaw. As they were both knocked to the ground, they trembled in fear as Haruka towered over them.

"Quit trying to play dirty!" Haruka spat with disgust. "Races should be won fair and square."

"S-Shit! Let's get the hell out of here!" Not wanting to get another beating, the three of them went back inside the truck and drove off. From behind the bushes. Usagi was awestruck at Haruka's fighting skills.

_"Haruka-san's so strong..." _Usagi thought in awe. Sometime later, Haruka was checking the engine. The blond tomboy frowned when she noticed something was wrong.

"Hmm, that's odd..." Haruka murmured.

"What's wrong?" Usagi questioned, tilting her head.

"It looks like my spark plugs have burnt out," Haruka responded. Hearing a beeping sound, she stands up and pulls back her sleeve, which revealed to be a communicator watch that was on her wrist.

_**"The sea is raging. Hurry back to the motorcross practice! Quickly!" **_Sailor Neptune spoke over the communicator.

"Understood, I'll be right there!" Haruka nodded. She then turns to Usagi. "Sorry, but something suddenly came up. Plus my motorcycle is broken, so I won't be able to give you a ride," She points to the road. "If you follow that road, you should be able to find a bus that goes to the station."

Usagi nodded, smiling. "Okay, thanks Haruka-san!"

"No problem!" Haruka waved as she ran off into the bushes. When she left, Usagi couldn't help but wonder what the blond tomboy meant. From the corner of her eye, she saw something shiny in one of the bushes.

"I wonder what came up..." pondered Usagi. "Something's wrong, I have to find out!"

Just then, she saw something shiny in one of the bushes. Curious, she walks over to the bush and squats down to get a better look. Upon seeing what is it, she gasped. In the bushes was violet gemstone that radiated in a bright purple glow.

"Oh, wow~! It's so pretty~!" Usagi squeals in amazement as she picked up the purple gem, putting it in her left jacket pocket. "I've gotta show this to the other's when I get back!"

_**ZOOM!**_

Suddenly, a familiar blue blur zipped past her.

"That was Sonic-kun!" Usagi said in realization. Stepping out onto the road, she called out his name. "SONIC-KUN~!"

"Huh?" Sonic questioned upon hearing his name being called. The blue blur skids to a stop, his heels digging into the road, and raced back to Usagi, who held down her skirt due to the gust of wind that he kicked up.

"Hey Usagi, what's up?" He pondered. "And what're ya doing here by yourself? I thought you were with the other's at the motor race."

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "It's uh...kind of a long story..." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. She gasped once she remembered something. "Oh, right! Haruka-san!"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Something's wrong," Usagi told him, a look of worry etched on her face. "She told me that something caught up, but something tells me that she's in trouble. We have to go find her!'

"You know where she went?" Sonic asked her. The Odango-haired nodded, pointing in the direction to where Haruka left.

"She went that way," said Usagi. "If we hurry now, we might be able to catch her."

Smirking, Sonic crouches down and picks up Usagi bridal style, causing her to blush red out of embarrassment.

"Alright hang on tight!" The blue hedgehog told her.

"O-Okay!" Usagi complied as she clutched onto him tightly. _**ZOOM! **_And with that, the zoomed off into the forest.

_**On the cliffside...**_

On the cliffside, Yamada was being cornered by a female Daimon with purple skin, shoulder-length pink hair, and yellow eyes. She had a wheel tire in her gut and a head light on her left breast. Yamada stopped at the edge of the cliff, frozen in fear as he stared at the Daimon that stood over him. Cold beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and was breathing panicking gasps. Smirking, the Daimon parted her bangs from her forehead, which had a black star on it.

"Taiyan!" She shouted as she fired a black beam that pierced through the motorcrosser's chest, causing him to wail in agony. Taiyan chuckled, enjoying listening to his cries of pain. Once the pure-heart crystal was removed from his chest, the Daimon walked up to him and grabbed it.

"I'm taking your pure-heart crystal!" Taiyan boasted, smirking evilly.

"I won't let you have your way!" a female voice declared. Turning to the direction of the voice, she saw Sailor Neptune standing there before her.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Taiyan demanded.

"Answering the call from a new era, Sailor Neptune, here to fight with elegance!" Neptune monologued, striking a pose before preparing her attack.

_**"DEEP SUBMERGE!**_**" **She shouted as she hurled an aqua sphere of energy at the Daimon. Once it struck her, she roared in pain and dropped the pure-heart crystal. Neptune crouched down and held Yamada's pure-heart crystal in her hand, checking it to see if it was a talisman.

"Hmm, this isn't a talisman either," The Outer Senshi of water muttered. Shortly, she returns Yamada's pure-heart to his body. "Quickly, you must get to a safe place!" Upon hearing the sound of evil laughter, she looks up to see Kaolinite floating above her.

"I've been waiting for you, Sailor Neptune!" Kaolinite cackled. Sailor Neptune narrowed her eyes. "We were never after this young-man's pure-heart to begin with. We were using him as a means to lure you out."

Neptune gasped at this. "_WHAT?!"_

"Double Taiyan!" Taiyan shouted as she spins her body around, creating a clone of herself. Then, they transformed their bodies into tires and began circling around Neptune repeatedly, whilst tying her to a tree in the process. Once the two Daimons were finished, they readied to finish her off.

"Die!" They shouted.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted. They turn to see Sailor Uranus.

"My my, so Uranus came as well," Kaolinite mused. "Now you're both going to die!"

_**With Sonic and Usagi...**_

Sonic was zipping through the forest at high speeds, leaping across the tree tops while carrying Usagi bridal style. Once they arrived at the scene, he hits the brakes before setting the Odango-haired girl down gently. They both gasp upon seeing Neptune tied up and Uranus cornered by Taiyan. Not wanting to wast anytime, Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon while Sonic raced towards the fight. Uranus was busy running away from the twin Taiyans who were hot on her tail. She flips in the air to avoid their attack, landing on a boulder.

"Don't bother fighting back Uranus!" Kaolinite warned, pointing a dagger-like crystal toward Neptune's throat. "If you do, then your friend gets it."

Uranus narrowed her eyes. _"Damn it!"_

Kaolinite simply chuckled at her frustration, pressing the dagger closer to Neptune's throat. All of a sudden, her dagger was gone in the blink of an eye!

_"What?!" _Uranus thought, shocked. Then, a golden energy disk came out of nowhere and cuts Sailor Neptune free, causing her to her fall to the ground. The Uranian soldier watched the same disk that cut her partner free fly back through the bushes.

"Sheesh, using her as a shield? That's low, even for you," a familiar cocky male voice spoke up. Turning to her right, Uranus saw Sonic standing on the cliff, twirling the crystal dagger between his fingers, a cocky smirk on his muzzle.

"It's you!" Sailor Uranus shouted. Kaolinite smirked in delight at Sonic's arrival.

_"Everything is going according to plan," _

"Who are you?!" Taiyan # 1 demanded. Sonic chuckled, tossing the dagger over his shoulder and sending it falling down the waterfall.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"And he's not alone!" another voice shouted. They turned their heads to see Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty guardian who fight for love and justice, Sailor Moon!" She monologued, striking a pose. "Sonic-kun and I are on neither of your sides, but we can never forgive you for pulling such dirty tricks! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

Sonic whistled, clapping his hands. "Sweet line!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The twin Daimons roared as they turned into tires once more, charging at the blue hedgehog. However, they simply phase through an after-image, much to their shock.

"Where'd he go?!" Taiyan number # 2 questioned, looking for the blue hedgehog.

Hearing the sound of whistling, the two Daimons turn to see Sonic standing on a boulder, his arms crossed with that oh-so-ever carefree smile still present. Growling, the steered and charged at Sonic once more. But just like the last time, their attack was easily dodged. They ended up destroying the boulder that he was standing on instead. Landing next to Uranus, he turned to her as he said.

"Take your friend and get outta here, we'll take care of things from here!"

Instead of complying, Sailor Uranus just merely glared at the blue blur.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She shouted at him. Sonic blinked, taken aback by her sudden outburst before scoffing.

"I think WE'RE the one's that just saved your friend's life," He jabbed back, crossing his arms.

"Look! I've had EVERYTHING under control!" Uranus spat pridefully.

"Not from where I'm standing," Sonic shrugged cheekily, earning an icy cold glare from the Uranian. Just why was he helping them in the first place? It confused her to no end.

"Why you...!" Uranus growled, before gasping when she saw one of the Taiyans heading towards him. "LOOK OUT!" She shouted as she shoved him out of the way. However, one of the Daimon's injured her right shoulder, breaking the skin.

"Oh no! Uranus!" Sailor Moon gasped as she ran up to her. Upon noticing she was injured, Sonic hopped back onto his feet and zipped towards her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked in concern. Clutching her injured shoulder, she shot the two an annoyed look.

"I'm fine! I'll fight them off my self!" Uranus barked at them. But they wouldn't have any of it.

Sonic scoffed at her stubbornness. "Fine my blue-furred ass! You're clearly hurt!"

"He's right! You're injured! You need to get away from here too!" Sailor Moon agreed, removing Uranus's hand from her shoulder.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Sailor Uranus protested once more. Kaolinite began watching the three argue. An idea came to her head.

"They have no team work whatsoever! Crush them!" Kaolinite commanded the twin Daimons. Obeying their command, they began spinning around and turning into balls.

_**"CHAIN RING!"**_ The twin Taiyan's shouted as they shot a ring of light from their mouth's that were aimed at Sonic, Uranus, and Moon's wrist. Soon, they fade into cuffs that chained the trio's wrists at each end.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"We're chained!" Uranus cried.

"Gee, ya think?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Taiyan!" The Daimon duo shouted, charging at the trio and persistently attacking them. The chains on their wrists made it very difficult for them to move in different directions. Kaolinite chuckled at their struggling.

"You three don't seem to get along very well," She noted, smirking. "It's like watching a three-legged race gone bad. Hahahahaha!"

Sailor Moon, Sonic, and Uranus tried separating from each other by going in opposite directions, but their efforts were proven to be futile. The cuffs were simply too strong.

"It must be rather frustrating when working with some one who won't comply," Kaolinite mocked. "It's quite ironic that you three are going to die hating each other. HAHAHAHA!"

The twin Daimons rushed at the three once more. It looked like they were gonna finish them off. But then...

"Run away, Uranus!" Neptune cried out to her partner. "You must live out and carry out our goals!"

Sonic, Uranus, and Sailor Moon dodged their attacks, making them crash into the ground. All of a sudden, Kaolinite whipped out her long red hair at Neptune and wrapped it around her neck. Then, she spins around and throws her the cliff. She screamed as she fell into the watery depths. Upon hearing her screams, the trio watched as Neptune plummeted towards her apparent death.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried. While it pained her to see her lover die, she musn't let her emotions get the best of her if she needs to get away from the Daimons and complete the mission.

"NO!" Sonic and Sailor Moon shouted in unison. They were about to run towards the cliff and jump into the water to search for Neptune, but Uranus held them back and dragged them into the forest with them.

"H-Hey! What gives?!" Sonic questioned as he was being dragged away.

"Yeah! The waterfall's that way!" Sailor Moon added.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Kaolinite commanded. The twin Taiyans emerged from the ground and pursued after them.

_**With Sailor Moon, Sonic, and Uranus...**_

After the three managed to lose them, they went into a cave for them to hide in and sat behind a huge boulder. Sonic was repeatedly banging a cave rock against the chains in an attempt to break free.

"Come on, come on...!" Sonic muttered impatiently.

"Neptune might still be alive. Aren't you worried about her? Are you just going to abandon your friend?" Sailor Moon asked Uranus in pleading tone, who was watching Sonic trying to break the chains. As he slammed the rock against the chain one last time, it broke into pieces. The chains didn't even have a scratch!

"Damn, not even a scratch!" Sonic huffed in irritation. He then made an attempt to break the chains apart with his teeth. But once he bit down on them...

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAP!_**

He was suddenly electrocuted, sparks of yellow lightning coursing through his body. His fur was all puffed out, charred to a crisp from all the electricity. He coughed out puffs of smoke.

"Well, that didn't work either...!" Sonic wheezed. Sailor Moon giggled a bit while Uranus rolled her eyes. Upon hearing footsteps, the trio ducked own. It was the Daimon duo using their headlights to search for them in the dark cave. The three held in their breath, doing their best not to make a peep. Once they heard the two Daimons leave, they sighed in relief.

"Looks like their gone..." Sailor Moon sighed in relief before turning to Uranus. "Come on, lets go save Neptune! Don't you care if she dies?!"

"If we go out like this, we'll die!" Uranus pointed out. Sonic and Sailor Moon both gaped at her in shock and disbelief.

"What's your deal?! Don't you care if your friend dies at all?!" Sonic questioned.

"He's right! How can you be so heartless?! She's your partner, isn't she!? You're so cruel!" The moon princess shouted. Those comments caused something inside of Uranus to snap. Standing up, she glared down at them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT ME?!" Uranus roared angrily, causing Sailor Moon and Sonic to jump, taken aback by her outburst. They looked up to see the Uranian solider glaring at them, her fists balled up with her deep blue eyes burning with anger. However, they didn't miss a hint of sadness in those deep blue orbs.

"Neptune and I made a promise..." Uranus trailed off, her voice slightly breaking. "If something bad were to happen to one of us, we wouldn't let our emotions get the better of us and save each other..."

Sonic and Sailor Moon's eyes widen at this.

"...the one who survives has a duty to find the talismans, we've made that decision together."

Sonic and Sailor Moon looked puzzled upon hearing this.

"Talismans? What the heck are they anyway? And what's so special about e'm?" The blue hedgehog asked. But all he got was a glare.

"That's none of your business!" She barked.

"IT **_IS_ **OUR BUSINESS!" Sailor Moon screeched angrily. "INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO HAVE THEIR CRYSTAL HEARTS REMOVED WILL SUFFER AND DIE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD-HEARTED?!**_ HOW?!"_**

Uranus stared at the moon princess, seeing her chest rising and descending from each huff, her body trembling with angry tears running down her face. Sonic didn't speak. For some reason, he felt like there was more to this story than it let on.

"You're naïve," Uranus said coldly. "Do you think I want there to be any casualties? The silence is approaching. In order to save us from that, we need the talismans," Her expression turns grim. "I hate the thought of sacrificing innocent lives, but if it means saving the world..."

"Is there at least another way?" Sonic asked.

Uranus shakes her head grimly. "No, I'm afraid not..." She turns back to Sailor Moon. "If you knew that had to happen to save the entire world, tell me, what would you do different?"

Sailor Moon didn't say a word. She just continued staring at the Outer Senshi of wind standing before her in silence. She didn't know how to react to this. She never had to deal with a situation like this before. Sonic, on the other hand, was getting a terrible case of déjà vu.

_**With Kaolinite...**_

Kaolinite hovered over the water fall to search for Neptune, checking to see if she either survived or died.

"Neptune...are you alive? Where are you?" She muttered

**_Back to Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Sonic..._**

Sailor Uranus grunted in pain as she felt water drip onto her injured shoulder. Sailor Moon gasped upon noticing her shoulder bleeding.

"Oh no, your bleeding!" She cried. "You should've said something."

"It's fine, this is nothing..." Uranus replied curtly. But Sailor Moon wasn't convinced. Pulling out a pink piece of cloth, she dips it in the cave water and started dabbing it on Uranus's shoulder, disinfecting the wound.

"H-Hey, what're you doing?!" Uranus questioned as Sailor Moon was cleaning the wound.

"You don't want it to get infected." Sailor Moon advised.

"Just mind your own business!" The Uranian soldier spat.

Sonic scoffed, rolling his eyes. Even Knuckles knew when to throw in the towel.

"Gee, you're a stubborn one, ain't ya?"

Uranus glared at the blue blur. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me," Sonic glared back. "Look, your seriously injured, and you're obviously not gonna recover back if you continue to be stubborn. So get your head out of your ass and just let her help!"

Uranus gritted her teeth, staring intensely into the hedgehog's emerald green eyes. Just who the hell did he think he was?! Finally giving in, she sighed as Sailor Moon proceeded to clean the wound on her shoulder. Once she was done, she tied the pink cloth around her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Ta-dah! Good as new!" Sailor Moon chirped, clasping her hands together. Uranus stared at her for a brief moment before she spoke.

"Why?" She questioned. Sailor Moon simply smiled sweetly at her.

"I can't ignore someone who is injured," She responded kindly. Uranus gaped at her, touched by the Odango-haired girl's kindness. The soldier of Uranus smiled softly at her.

"You really are something..." She commented.

"By the way, I have a favor to ask you..." Sailor Moon said sheepishly. Uranus eyed her with curiosity.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"I know that its a bit inappropriate in a time like this..." She turns around and points at her back. "...but I can't bear it any longer. My back is so itchy!"

Both Sonic and Uranus sent Usagi a strange look, sweat dropping.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't," The blond tomboy sighed.

"Huh, why?" Sailor Moon asked. Uranus gestures to her right hand that was cuffed to Sonic's left. Sailor Moon sweat drops. "Oops, sorry..."

Sonic chuckled a bit and started scratching Sailor Moon's back with his free right hand. "Don't worry, I've got ya covered."

"Oh, a little more to the left...yeah, right there...ah, that's so good~!" Sailor Moon moaned in delight.

"You're a strange one," Uranus noted with a chuckled.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon pondered. Sonic was curious was well.

"Sailor Moon...I used to think you were an an annoying nuisance, and that this blue creature..."

"Sonic," The blue blur corrected.

"...Sonic," Uranus added with an eye roll. "Was a potential threat, but being here with you two..." Suddenly, Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps, who belong to the Daimon duo. Ducking down, Uranus held Sailor Moon close to her chest, causing her to blush. Then, she picked up a familiar scent of cologne.

_"This cologne scent...could it be?" _Before she could figure out her identity, she was cut off when the twin Taiyans rushed at them. Sailor Moon, Sonic, and Uranus jumped out of the way in the nick of time, making the two Daimons ram through the boulder they were previously hiding behind. The Daimon duo made a U turn and headed their way.

"Okay, hang on tight!" Sonic warned them. _** ZOOM! **_The blue hedgehog zips out of the cave at high speeds, dragging Uranus and Sailor Moon along with them. While the Uranian soldier managed to regain her footing, Sailor Moon instantaneously lost hers due to them traveling at high speeds. Kaolinite, who was sitting on top of a tree, smirked as she watched the trio speed towards her.

"They've come out! Kill them!" She ordered. Hitting the breaks, Sonic, Moon, and Uranus turned to the duo who was charging at them wildly.

"Hey slowpokes! Over here!" The blue blur taunted. The trio jumped into the air, evading their attacks. The two tried attacking them again, only for them to miss once more. Frowning, Kaolinite noticed that the three were no longer squabbling with each other. Instead, they've reconciled and are working together.

"Their movements...they're much more in sync now compared to before." She noted with annoyed look. The two spun around, transforming into their sphere-like forms once more, shooting a ring of light at Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Sonic. Smirking, the trio simply lifted their arms in the air as the ring of light destroys the cuffs, freeing them.

"You fools!" Kaolinite barked at them. "How were they able to reconcile in such a short amount of time?!"

Grinning, Sonic curls into a tight ball and shoots himself forward like a bullet.

**_WHAM!_**

"AUGH!" The Taiyan clone cried as Sonic rammed into her, sending her flying back several feet. As she staggered onto her feet, she saw Sonic, who was still curled into a ball, circling around her at high speeds. As the blue blur began cranking up his speed, he created multiple after-images of himself that surrounded the Daimon, leaving her shocked and dumbfounded. With a panicked look on her face, Taiyan #2 whipped her head back and forth, struggling to keep up with Sonic's after-images before becoming dizzy, swirls in her eyes.

Kaolinite gritted her teeth at the display. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sailor Neptune getting out of the water, climbing onto a nearby boulder for support. She must've survived the fall.

"You're still alive, huh? Die!" Not wasting any time, she jumps from the tree top, readying to finish Neptune off. But before she could deal the killing blow...

_**BAM!**_

"GUHAH!" Cried Kaolinite when a blue blur suddenly slammed into her gut, which made her fall to the ground with a thud. Sitting up, she saw Sonic standing in front of her, wagging his finger at her while letting out a 'tsk tsk tsk'.

_"This damned rat...!"_ Kaolinite thought, glaring darkly at the Mobian hedgehog.

_**"WORLD SHAKING!"**_ Uranus shouted as she destroyed Taiyan's clone with her trademark attack. The original Taiyan was heading towards Sailor Moon, who was readying her attack as well.

_**"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK~!"**_ Sailor Moon shoots a powerful blast at the wheeled Daimon, who gaped in shock as her life was flashing before her very eyes.

**_"LOVELY~!" _**She shouts as she was being annihilated, transforming back into a motorcycle. The Daimon egg falls out of the motorcycle, cracking while releasing some faint purple smoke that was inside. The three heroes turn to look at Kaolinite, who shot them a dark glare, especially at Sonic.

"I'll get you for this...!" She spat coldly, vanishing into thin air.

Sonic chuckled. "Too easy, piece of cake."

Sailor Moon giggled a bit before turning to Uranus. "Looks like we did it, huh?"

"Yeah," Uranus nodded, smiling softly before her expression turned into more serious one. "I hold both of you in higher regard now, but I won't let anyone get in the way of our mission." Uranus said in a warning tone. The two watched as she jumps down to help Neptune. Lifting her head, Sailor Neptune saw Sailor Uranus kneeling down to her.

"Neptune..." Uranus spoke in concern.

Neptune gasped. "Uranus...why did you take such a risk to save me?"

Uranus shook her head. "I didn't. He's the one who saved you." She responded as they both looked up from the edge of the waterfall to see Sonic and Sailor Moon with their arms crossed, smiling as they looked down on them. Sailor Neptune let out a gasp as her eyes landed on the blue hedgehog, who was grinning at them.

"The creature?!" She questioned in shock, not expecting him to save her.

"He goes by the name Sonic," Uranus corrected with a smile. Sonic gave the two Outer Senshi a wink and a thumbs up, making them wave at him in return.

Sonic shifts his gaze to Uranus. "Hey!" he called out to her. "If you want a rematch, just let me know! I'll be waiting!"

Uranus stared at him before nodding, a confident smirk on her face. They watched as Sonic picked up Sailor Moon bridal style and vanished, leaving a blue streak.

_**Hiwaka Shrine/Minato ward/**__**_Azabu-jūban..._**_

At the Hiwaka Shrine, where Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami were waiting for Usagi, the turn their heads upon hearing the door slide open to see Sonic entering while carrying the Odango-haired girl in his arms.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Sonic greeted, closing the door behind him and setting Usagi down gently.

"There you are Usagi-chan! We we're getting worried!" said Ami.

"Speak for yourself, she's always late." Rei huffed, causing Usagi to puff out her cheeks into a pout.

"It's not my fault I couldn't catch up to the bus," She grumbled, walking over to the group to sit down. Her eyes went when she recalled something that nearly slipped her mind. "Oh, that's right! I've got something to show you guys."

This peaked everyone's curiosity.

"What is it Usagi-chan?" Minako asked curiously. Grinning, she digs into her left jacket pocket and pulls out the purple gemstone, which was glowing brightly. Everyone gaped in shock, their eyes going wide.

_"A Chaos Emerald!" _Sonic thought in shock.

"Wow, it's so pretty~!" Minako and Rei squealed, their eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Its beautiful..." Ami muttered in awe.

"What is it?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"That's one of the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic answered, earning puzzled looks from the Inner Senshi.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Minako parroted, tilting her head in confusion. "What are they?"

"The Chaos Emeralds are magical stones that can grant you all kinds of powers," Sonic explained. He then began listing the powers. "For starters, you can control both space and time, teleport, restore nature, and even bring back the dead."

"SO COOL~!" Usagi and Minako exclaimed excitedly in unison, eying the violet Chaos Emerald.

"That's amazing!" Ami said in awe.

"And Usagi's found one of e'm, so that means we've got six more to go," Sonic added. His expression then turns more serious. "Though if it's left in the wrong hands...things can get a little crazy."

This had earned worried looks from the Inner Senshi.

"What happens if they're in the wrong hands?" Rei asked worriedly. Sonic crosses his arms.

"Well...let's just say that you're planet wont last to long,"

Everyone's eyes went wide at this.

"WHAT?!"

"Back at home, Eggman's hellbent on searching for the Chaos Emeralds in order to create his evil empire," Sonic began. "If the Emeralds are here, then there's a good chance that he's here too."

"This is terrible!" Minako cried out in horror. "We've gotta find those emeralds before he does!"

"And if the new enemy finds one of them, who knows what they'll do with them!" Makoto added, equally horrified.

"But how will we find them?" Ami questioned. "They could be anywhere in the world."

"Hmm, you do have point there Ami-chan," Rei mutters. "For now, we need someone to guard this emerald."

Shooting up to her feet, Usagi holds the purple Chaos Emerald to her chest and gives out a salute.

"There's no need to fear! I will protect this Chaos Emerald with my life!" The Odango-haired girl declared. Everyone sweat drops at this.

"Oh no you don't!" Rei barked, snatching the emerald from Usgai's grasp. "Knowing you, you'd probably lose it! If anyone's gonna guard the Chaos Emerald it's gonna be me!"

"EH?!" The Odango-haired girl questioned before snatching the emerald back. "No way! It should be me!"

The raven-haired girls snatches it back. "No! It should be ME!"

They began playing tug-o-war with the Emerald.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Then, their argument became an all out brawl as a dust cloud forms around them.

"Oh dear, here they go again..." Ami sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Never a dull moment with those two." Makoto sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. Sonic just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head while sweat dropping. They've most certainly got their work cut out for them.

**_Later..._**

As soon it was night time, everyone went home. Rei was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully with her raven black hair sprawled all over the mattress. She was also holding the Chaos Emerald close to her chest. Everyone voted that the raven-haired Miko should be the one to guard the Chaos Emerald, since they knew that Usagi would lose it, considering her clumsiness. Then, she grimaced and began tossing and turning as an image flashed through her mind. It showed the city being invaded by an army of killer robots. Innocent civilians were running for their lives and the city was being burned to the ground. But what she saw in her vision shocked her to the core. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus were all...robots! Not only that, but they were the ones leading the robot army. The final thing she sees in her mind will haunt her for eternity. Standing in front of the flames was a tall, large, round yet imposing figure. It had deep blue eyes, a mustache, and a nightmarish grin etched on its face. It cackled evilly while fiddling with its mustached, watching the massacre with a sadistic gleam in its eyes.

_**"Muwahahahahahahaha...!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Upon hearing the figures laughter echo through her mind, Rei shot up awake, sitting up panting with beads of cold sweat rolling down her forehead. Her violet eyes darted all around the room as if she were trying to distinguish fantasy to reality. After calming down slightly, she looked down at her clammy, trembling hands.

"What was that dream that I was having...?" Rei murmured, albeit a bit fearfully.

_**To be continued...**_

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Miko's Anxiety

**Sailor Moon is owned by Takeuchi, Toei Animation and Viz Media ©.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA/Sonic Team ©.**

Chapter 4: A Miko's Anxiety: A Hedgehog's Comfort

_**Azabu-jūban district/4**_**_:03 _****_P.M…_**

It was a calm, peaceful evening in Azabu-jūban district of Tokyo. Everyone was fast asleep. Inside Ami's apartment, the Mercurian soldier was sleeping peacefully in her bed, snoring softly in her sleep. She, Sonic, and the other Sailor Senshi had succeeded in defeating a Daimon Toden, who targeted Yuuichiro for his pure-heart crystal. Thankfully, the young priest's pure-heart wasn't a Talisman. However, she and the other's noticed that Rei hasn't been getting any sleep for a few days. She also noticed that the fiery Miko would fall asleep during their study sessions. And when she wakes up, she looks like as if she's seen a ghost. Just what was bothering her? Why won't she tell them what's wrong? In the living room, Sonic was snoozing on the couch, snoring loudly with drool dripping from his gaping mouth. Suddenly, his ears perked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm?" Sonic moaned, cracking his emerald green eyes opened. Yawning loudly, he stretched his limbs and hopped off the couch, trudging up to the door. Swiftly, once he unlocked the door, he pulled it open, and was surprised at who was standing right before him.

"Rei?" The blue hedgehog questioned in surprise as he looked up at the raven-haired Miko, who smiled softly and gave a slight wave.

"Hey Sonic," she greeted. The blue speedster let out another loud yawn as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"What're ya doin' up this early?" Sonic asked groggily. "It's 4 in the mornin'."

Rei's smile fell almost instantly and it was replaced with a look of nervousness and anxiety, something Sonic took note of.

"Do you..." The ruler of mars began, rubbing her left arm. "...do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Sonic blinked at this, but there was this pit in his stomach that kept telling him that it must be urgent.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Sonic shrugged as he walked out and closed the door behind him. "So, what's up?"

There was a pause. Rei began biting her lip, fiddling with her raven black locks. The raven-haired beauty let out a sigh as she spoke up, her back against the wall.

"It's...it's about one of those dreams she's been having lately,"

Sonic arched his eyebrows upon hearing this. What did dreams have to do with this conversation?

"Dreams?" pondered the Mobian hedgehog. "What kinda dreams are we talkin' about here?"

"It's...complicated," Rei admitted. "You see, as a Miko, I have the ability to do fire readings and possess some psychic ability."

Sonic's eyes went wide. "WHOA! You're psychic?!"

"Shh~!" Rei shushed.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Sonic whispered, smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway," The fiery Miko continued. "I usually have dreams or visions in the fire whenever a new enemy appears. Whenever I do, I divine these visions or dreams in the fire so I could know what we're up against. But..."

"But what?" Sonic asked. The raven-haired Miko sighed once more.

"I've been staying up all night trying to divine the dreams I've been having, no matter how many times I've tried," Rei bites her lower lip. "I couldn't read a single thing in the fire."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this. "How come?"

"I...I don't know," Rei sighed in distress, dragging her hand down her face. "And that's what scares me."

Sonic remained silent, his eyes wide. Whatever kind of dreams she's been having, they must've been serious. Especially if she's unable to read them in the sacred fire. The hedgehog needs to know what kind of dreams she's been having.

"So, Rei..." Sonic began. "What be happenin' in your dreams?"

There was a pause. Rei swallows the lump in her throat as she said.

"In one of my dreams...I see an army of robots destroying the city,"

Hearing this caused Sonic's blood to run on ice.

"Innocent civilians were running for their lives, screaming as the city's being burned to the ground," Rei continued, her voice dripping with fear. "Not only that, but Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Uranus, and Neptune were all robots!"

The blue hedgehog felt his heart in his stomach for a moment. Rei swallowed another lump in her throat as she continued.

"But what scared me he most, is this shadowy figure that stands in front of the fire," Her voice was barely a whisper. "It was a large, imposing figure of a man with blue eyes and had a nightmarish grin on his face. He fiddled with his mustache as he watched the city being destroyed. And that laugh...I can't get it out of my head!"

_"Eggman..." _Sonic thought, his eyebrows furrowed. The description of Rei's dream was a huge red flag...no, crimson flag that Eggman was most likely here. A dead silence fell upon them, until the hedgehog decided to break the silence.

"Yo, Rei," Sonic began in an unusually serious tone. "Ya remember when I was tellin' you girls about Egggman the other day?"

Rei titled her head in confusion before nodding weakly.

"The figure that you saw in your dreams," Sonic looked at her dead in the eyes. "Was him."

Rei felt her heart stop, her eyes going wide. "Th-that was him?!"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "If you're havin' these visions 'em, then there's no doubt that he's here. And knowing him, he probably wants to take over your planet and turn you guys into his robot slaves."

Rei slumped to the floor, her hands on her head. She began to breathe heavily, with a look of distraught on her face. The thought of being turned into a robot terrified her.

"Sonic..." Rei whispered. "What if we can't win?"

Sonic turned to her, a look of surprise on his face. "Huh?"

"What if Eggman was nothing like we ever face before?" Her voice started to break. "What if we're up against a fight we can't win? What if...what if that vision comes true?"

Sonic didn't speak, but he kept looking at Rei's trembling figure. The fire in her voice was gone. He never seen her look so...vulnerable before. She was fiery, passionate, strong, fierce, and had a bit of a temper. Now she looked so...scared. She looked like she wanted to cry. And if there's one thing Sonic hates, it's seeing his friends cry. The blue hedgehog walks up to her and removes her hands from her head, before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Sonic began, prompting Rei to look up at her. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing, we're gonna make sure that vision doesn't come true. I promise."

Rei didn't speak, but she continued to stare into his emerald green orbs.

"And besides," Sonic grinned. "With me by your side, whaddya got to lose?"

This caused Rei to crack a small smile.

"You're never alone Rei," Sonic stated. "Once Egghead comes knockin' we'll kick his ass all the way back to Mobius!"

Upon hearing this, a giggle bubbled out of Rei as she stood back on her feet, stroking her raven black hair.

"You're right Sonic..." The fiery Miko smiled, playing with her hair. "I don't know what gotten over me."

Sonic grinned upon seeing her smile. "See? There's that smile!"

Rei blinked in surprise, then shot the blue blur an irritated glare.

"What?! You've never seen me smile before?!" She questioned.

"Certainly not on you're face!" Sonic said teasingly. "You're always scowlin' like some grumpy ol' troll!" A tick marked appeared on Rei's forehead as a smirk made a way to her lips.

"Oh, that's SO rich coming from a blue talking rat!" Rei sneered, causing Sonic to glare at her.

"Like you've got any room to talk Martian Queen!" The blue hedgehog shot back.

"Pin cushion!"

"Fire harp!"

"Overgrown porcupine!"

"Flame-brain!"

The two glared at each other so intensely that you could see sparks flying. After what felt like hours, Sonic buzzed at the lips and Rei snorted before they both erupted into laughter. Sonic let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay," The blue hedgehog walks to the door. "Night Rei."

"Night Sonic," Rei responded as she started waking away, but then she stops in her tracks. "Oh, and Sonic."

Sonic turns his head towards her. "Yeah?"

Rei looked over her shoulder, grinning at the blue speedster. "Thanks, I needed that."

Sonic blinks at her before grinning, giving her a wink and a thumbs up. Rei waved him goodbye as she headed back home. Once Sonic walked back inside, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face.

_"If what she said is true, then there's a high chance that Egghead's here,"_ Sonic thought. _"And if Egghead's here, then the other's should be here too. But where?"_

**_Elsewhere..._**

In what appears to be a dark room, a wide monitor screen was playing a video of Sonic, Uranus, and Sailor Moon fighting Taiyan.

**_"WORLD SHAKING~!"_**

**_"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK~!"_**

Sitting in a chair in front of the monitor was a of a tall, obese, burly man with a bald head, a bright red nose, and a large bushy mustache. He wore a red jacket with yellow triangles, black pants with connected boots and silver round buckles, white gloves, and blue mirror prince-nez glasses with green lensed goggles on top of his head. He goes by the name Dr. Eggman, the greatest, most evil scientific genius in the world, and Sonic's archnemesis.

He then switches the video that showed the Sailor Senshi and Sonic confronting Kaolinite, while battling against the Daimon Toden.

**_"BURNING MANDALA~!"_**

**_"MOON SPIRAL HEART__ ATTACK~!"_**

Eggman hummed in amusement, stroking as he watched Sailor Mars and Moon finish the Daimon off. He starts replaying the video to observe the Sailor Senshi transforming and then, paused it. He zooms in the video to lock onto their transformation pens and Usagi's Crystal Heart Compact. The mad scientist correctly assumed that those must be the source of their power. An evil grin made way to his face.

"Impressive, for a harem of harlots," Eggman mused, standing up with his hands behind his back. "They'll make perfect specimens for my roboticizer. Now I just need to harness their power, and once I do, my Eggman Empire will finally be complete! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

_**To be continued...**_

**Uh-oh..**

**Review, please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Usagi in Tears

**Sailor Moon is owned by Takeuchi, Toei Animation and Viz Media ©.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA/Sonic Team ©.**

Chapter 5: Usagi in Tears: Birthday Disaster

At the Death Buster's hideout, Professor Tomoe was in the middle of working on a Daimon Egg. Only this time, this Daimon would be more powerful than the rest. Kaolinite then appears in the room. Without turning around, the mad scientist spoke.

"Kaolinite..." Professor Tomoe began. "Have you found our next target?"

"Yes," Kaolinite nodded. "This time, I am sure it is this one."

The Professor perked up at the statement. "Oh? Is that true?"

"This person's heart is purer than any we've seen before," Kaolinite explained. "I can say without a doubt that they have a Talisman."

"I see…" The mad scientist hummed in amusement. "Then I shall grant you my greatest Daimon."

Once the Professor is done, he pours the Daimon egg into the beaker, to which it starts to enlarge as it develops and _**CRASH! **_It bursts from the beaker, shattering it to pieces with liquid spilling on the table. The Daimon Egg floats into his grasp.

"You are my only hope Kaolinite…"

"Thank you very much…" Kaolinite smiles as she turns to leave, but before she could even take another step.

"Oh, and Kaolinite." Professor Tomoe called out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Yes sir?" Kaolinite bemused, looking over her shoulder.

"There have been rumors of a two-tailed fox in London," He explained. "It could be an ally of the blue hedgehog."

Kalonite's eyes go wide upon hearing this, before it was replace with an annoyed scowl. Dealing with the speedy hedgehog was frustrating enough as it is, but now she has to deal with a two-tailed fox?

"If you manage to see it or the blue hedgehog..." He turns over to look at her, his glasses glinting sinisterly. "Do not hesitate to eliminate either of them."

Narrowing her eyes, she nods as she says. "Yes sir!" Kaolinite said in affirmation before disappearing, leaving the Professor alone in the lab.

_**Azabu-jūban district,Tokyo, 4:05 P.M...**_

In the middle of the park, Usagi was making an announcement to her friends; she seemed overly excited.

"Badabum! Today is June 30th and it's my 15th birthday!"

However, her friends, who were sitting on the bench reading a book, didn't seem too thrilled about the news.

"Oh? Congrats..." Rei responded nonchalantly.

"That's nice..." Makoto said plainly.

"Oh? You have a birthday too?" Bemused Minako in a bland tone.

"You should start acting her age from now on." Ami advised calmly. Usagi fell to the ground anime-style, utterly baffled by their reactions.

_'W-Why are they being so cold?!'_

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami closed their books and made their way down the stairs. Usagi, who got up, noticed her friends walking away, so she pursued them.

"Wait, wait, wait just a second!" Usagi exclaimed, making them stop to look at her. "Is that all you guys have to say?!"

"That's right!" Rei answered. "Even if it's your birthday, don't be late for our study session at 4 o' clock! See ya!"

Once they were gone, Usagi collapsed to her knees, sobbing out of frustration at their friends coldness.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! Everybody's so mean today~!" The odango-haired girl wailed.

**_Later..._**

Not too long after, Usagi is walking down the Juuban-Shopping district, sporting a rather gloomy look on her face. How could her friends forget about her special day? She was really looking forward to celebrating it with them. Then as she passes a glass workshop, something caught her eye; it was a pair of glass high-heeled slippers. Usagi walks over to the glass to get a better look at them.

"Wow, they're so pretty!" Usagi said in astonishment. Unbeknownst to her, Kaolinite was watching her from behind the corner of a building.

"I wish somebody would get me these lovely slippers for my birthday..."

Usagi began to daydream about a tall clock tower with its hands set on midnight. Dressed as a princess, Usagi was running down the stairs, and in the middle of it all, one of her glass slippers fell off her foot. Just then a silhouette of a man picks up the glass slipper.

_'The prince brings Cinderella her glass slipper!'_

"That's it!" Usagi exclaimed in realization. "I'll have my prince by them for me!"

Inside a nearby cafe, Michiru and Haruka were both enjoying some tea. From the corner of her eye, Michiru spotted someone familiar.

"Oh?" Both her and Haruka look to see Usagi running past the Cafe. The two couldn't help but smile softly in amusement. Usagi continued running until she spotted someone she's been looking for by the phone booth.

"Mamo-chan!" She exclaims happily as she tackles her boyfriend into a hug, catching him off guard.

"U-Usako!"

Cuddling close to him, Usagi smiles up at him lovingly. "I've been looking for you Mamo-chan..."

Mamoru gives her a weird look. "A-And why's that?"

Usagi giggles, nuzzling her face into his chest. _"Silly Mamo-chan! Do you have to ask? You're such a kidder!" _she adopts a lustful look. _"Lovers are more important than friends anyway."_

Mamoru is starting to get unnerved by Usagi's growing excitement. _"What has gotten into her?!"_

"Mamo-chan, there's something I want as a present..."

"I-Is that so...?" Mamoru mused.

"I want some glass slippers from my prince..." Usagi murmured dreamily. "I saw a pair at the glass workshop on the corner of District Three. Let's go there together! Come on, please? Pretty please?"

While Usagi was busy tugging on Mamoru's arm and dragging him to the shop, Kaolinite was in the phone booth, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I see...I knew she'd want those glass slippers." Kaolinite smirked before disappearing.

"N-Now hold on Usako! Christmas is a long way from now." Mamoru clarified, freeing himself from Usagi's grasp.

"EH?! I know that it's not Christmas you baka! Don't you know what today is?!" Usagi yelled at him. That question causes Mamoru to freeze.

"O-Oh...um...t-t-today? Let's see...what day is it?"

**_THUD!_**

Usagi fell to the ground face-first, anime-style. First her friends, now her own boyfriend Mamoru too?! Upon noticing she was on the verge of tears, Mamoru makes an effort to calm her down.

"U-Usako, don't cry! I-I was only kidding! How could I forget such a very important day?"

Almost immediately, Usagi's features brighten. "I knew you wouldn't forget!"

Mamoru laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head while sweating bullets. "O-Of course, this is the day we first met."

Wrong answer. Usagi's hand came flying towards his face.

**_SMACK!_**

"AUGH!" He cried out in pain when he felt Usagi smack him. The force behind the smack caused him to stumble back and left a red hand print on his left cheek. Regaining his footing, he saw Usagi breathing heavily, her bangs shadowing her eyes and her shoulders trembling in rage.

"U-Usako...?"

**_"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT DAY?!"_** Usagi screeches angrily at her boyfriend before turning around and running off. Mamoru, holding his stinging red cheek, watches his girlfriend storm off in stunned silence.

"W-What was that for...?"

**_At the park..._**

Meanwhile, at the park, Usagi was sitting on a bench near a fountain while sobbing into her hands.

_'H-How could he...how could he forget my birthday...?'_

Just then she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Why the long face bun-head?"

Sniffling, she looks over her shoulder to see Haruka and Michiru standing behind her.

"Tears don't suit you dear," Michiru walks over to her, handing her a handkerchief. " Here, take this."

"T-Thank you..." Usagi gladly takes the handkerchief, drying her tears before blowing her nose into it. The two Outer Senshi gave her strange looks before they burst out laughing. Usagi explains them about the complication of Mamoru forgetting her birthday.

"Ah, so that's what happened." Haruka bemused.

"Mamoru is rather terrible for forgetting his girlfriend's birthday," Michiru commented.

"Hmph! Mamo-chan's no boyfriend of mine anymore!" Usagi scoffed.

"Oh?" Haruka mused, inching closer to Usagi. "Does that mean I have a chance now?"

"W-What?!" Usagi gasped upon hearing this, blushing a little at the lustful look Haruka was giving her.

Michiru was not amused. "Knock it off Haruka..." she sighed in exasperation at the blond tomboy's flirting.

"It's no joke..." Haruka leans in closer and whispers. "I quite adore you little bun-head..."

Her sultry tone caused a shiver to run down the Odango-haired girl's spine, her face flushing 50 shades of red. She couldn't believe what was happening right now.

_'I-Is Haruka-san hitting on me?!'_

"O-Oh my, umm...uh..." She stammers nervously. Then as a thought came her to her mind, she gasps, shooting up to her feet and said. "Oh yeah! I need to go to Rei-chan's place! Bye! Take care!"

She waves the two goodbye before running off to the shrine at near superhuman speeds, leaving behind a trail of dust. Haruka chuckles in amusement as she watched her retreating back.

"She's so cute..."

"Perhaps she has the Talisman..." Michiru added. Haruka felt her heart stop, her amused smile replaced with a worried frown.

_'N-Now way!'_

**_Hiwaka Shrine..._**

"Hello, Hino residence." Rei spoke as she answered the telephone. "Oh, Mamoru-san? No, Usagi-chan's still not here."

**_"I see..."_ **She heard him sigh over the phone. **_"I'm not exactly sure why, but I seem to have upset her..."_**

Rei smiles knowingly. "Oh, I get it..."

**_"Huh? You do?"_**

"You jackass! How could you?! All you guys are so god damn inconsiderate! You don't understand girls at all!" The fiery Miko yelled angrily.

**_"Whoa, whoa, calm down! What do you mean?!"_**

Rei sighed as she continued speaking. "Today's Usagi-chan's birthday..."

**_"Oh...I see...that's why she was upset..."_**

**_Mamoru POV..._**

Mamoru sighs, hanging up the telephone, a look of guilt washing over his face. That explains why Usagi was so upset and why she slapped. Today was her birthday and he didn't know. He's gotta find a way to make it up to her some how. Just then, he heard a knock on the the door. The young man perks up, thinking that it was Usagi at the door.

_"I hope it's Usako! I need to tell her I'm sorry," _Mamoru rushes over to the door, unlocking it and swing it open.

"Usako!"

"Who's that?" A male voice inquired. Blinking, Mamoru looks around to find the source of the voice.

"Um, down here pal," The voice spoke up again. Looking down, his eyes go wide as saucers, his mouth agape. Standing in front of him was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, looking up at him with his hands on his hips, a look of perplexity on his face.

"Uh...you okay there man? You look like you've seen a-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mamoru shrieks

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic shrieks in return.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A DAIMON!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Take it easy!" Sonic exclaimed, holding his hands out defensively. "I'm not a Daimon."

Ceasing his screaming, Mamoru takes a closer inspection at the blue hedgehog. And that's when it finally hit him.

"Y-You're that blue creature Usako's been telling me about!"

"Bingo!" Sonic winked. He then held out his hand to him. "Your Mamoru, right? The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Mamoru stared at the blue speedsters hand before smiling, shaking it. "A pleasure to meet you Sonic."

"Likewise," Sonic smirked, letting go of his hand.

"How did you know where I live?" Mamoru pondered.

"Oh, Usagi's cat Luna told me where you live, took me a while to find this place though," Sonic walks in, looking around and admiring the scenery of the apartment. "Nice place you got here, I dig it."

"Uhh, thanks," Mamoru replied, closing the front door.

"So what happened that got Usagi so mad?" Sonic asked, plopping on the couch. Mamoru sighs as he said.

"I didn't know it was Usako's birthday,"

Sonic blinks at the odd nickname. "Usako? Who's that?"

"It's a nickname that I like to call Usagi,"

"Ah," was Sonic's reply. Mamoru sighs once more, his deep blue eyes filled with sadness and guilt.

"I just don't know how am I gonna make it up to her,"

Sonic grins. "Ya know, I think know how."

Mamour looks back at him, his eyes full of hope. "You do?"

"You bet," Sonic nodded, hopping off of the couch and walking over to Mamoru, holding out his hand. "Just take my hand and I'll show ya."

Blinking in perplexity, Mamoru stares at his hand. "Uh...okay.." he grabs the blue blur's hand. "Now what?"

Sonic smirks, opening the door. "Just hang on tight!"

"Why-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mamoru screams at the top of his lungs as Sonic runs out of the apartment and onto the road at high speeds.

**_Usagi POV..._**

After finishing walking up the last staircase, Usagi stops right in front of the shrine. She looks down at her hand, guilt washing over her. She starts thinking back to when she slapped Mamoru. She could even hear her own harsh words echo through her mind.

_'YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT DAY?!'_

"Oh Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry..." Usagi murmured in guilt. Hanging her head low, Usagi walks over to the shrine, sliding the door open as she said. "Sorry everyone. Did I keep you waiting?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The moment she stepped foot into the shrine, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako spread out bundles of rainbow confetti, shocking Usagi who was looking all around the decorated living room, her mouth agape.

_'They...they planned all this?' _

"Come on, your our guest of honor, have a seat!" Minako insisted, positioning a stunned Usagi to sit at Rei's coffee table.

"Eat up, I put my heart and soul into making this!" Makoto encouraged with a wink. Usagi couldn't help but smile warmly. All this time, she thought her friends forgot about her birthday. It warmed her heart to see them go through so much effort to throw this surprise party just for her.

"Aww, you guys..."

"Here Usagi-chan, this is from all of us," Ami smiled, handing her the gift. "It's a collection of questions that often appear on the test."

Usagi sweat drops, giggling stiffly as she takes the present. "Umm, th-thank you..."

"Geez, why are you so quiet?!" Rei huffed in annoyance, her hands on her hips. "We threw this surprise party for you, so you should at least have a little fun!"

Usagi blinks at Rei before smiling brightly. "Y-Yeah, I guess I should! It is my birthday after all."

"Let's forget about studying today and let loose!" Minako cheered.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate!" Makoto beamed happily, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Now, now everyone, it's just for today." Ami reminded them, killing the mood.

"Oh Ami-chan..." Makoto and Minako groused in unison.

Usagi giggled at their reactions. Just then, her nose catches onto a particular scent. She blushes a bit, moaning in pleasure as she takes a few whiffs in the air. The scent led her to a plate of steaming hot chili-cheese dogs that were on the table next to the birthday cake.

"Ooh, what are these?" Usagi wondered, her mouth watering slightly.

"They're called chili dogs," Makoto smiled. "Sonic taught me how to make them."

The Odango-haired blond looked up at her in surprise. "He did?"

"Yeah, I had a fun time making them," The brunette nodded with a bright smile.

"Try one Usagi-chan! They're really good!" Minako encouraged her friend with a smile.

"Okay!" Usagi happily took one of the chili dogs and chomped down on it. By the moment she took a bite, she sat there frozen solid, feeling the warm tastes of beef, onions, and melted cheese overwhelming her taste buds.

"How is it Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked her, but there was no answer. The girls began grow worried.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei asked in concern. Suddenly, a blissful moan escapes Usagi's lips as she puts a hand to her cheek, blushing a little with comical tears streaming down her face.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted...!" was Usagi's reply before she scarfs down the rest of her chili dog. Her response aroused laughter from the four Inner Senshi.

"I knew you'd like it!" said Makoto with an amused smile.

"Now, what do you say we have a toast?" mused Rei, who was pouring five cups of root beer.

"Yeah!" Minako beamed excitedly.

With that, the girls picked up their glass cups of root beer and lifts them up into the air, yelling.

"CHEERS!"

**_CLINK!_**

**_With Mamoru & Sonic..._**

Sonic skids to a stop in front of the glass workshop where Usagi was earlier. "We're here!"

Mamoru stood there frozen in shock, his skin was looking rather pale, with his eyes wide, his pupils shrunk into pin points, and his hair and clothes ruffled from the intense wind that Sonic picked up from running. "S-So...f-f-fast...!"

Sonic chuckles before pointing at the glass slippers. "When I was passing by, I saw Usagi looking at some glass slippers at some shop. And according to her, she really wants 'em."

"You sure?" Mamoru asked him.

"Positive," Sonic nods in affirmation. Meanwhile, Kaolinite, who is disguised as a saleswoman, plants the Daimon egg in the glass slippers. Once the process is complete, she smiles in satisfaction.

"That should do it," She looks up to see Mamoru approaching her. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Excuse me, I would like to buy these slippers," responded Mamoru as he takes out his wallet.

"Yes, of course,"

A faint, evil smirk spreads across Kaolinite's lips as she watched Mamoru walk out with the purchased shoes in their boxed container.

**_Outside the shop..._**

Meanwhile, Sonic was in the alleyway, leaning up against the wall with arms crossed, waiting for Mamoru. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching him, he turns to see Mamoru walking towards him while carrying the shoe box that had the glass slippers he purchased.

"You got the shoes?" Sonic asked knowingly.

"Yup, got 'em right here," Mamoru nodded, holding out the shoe box. "Thanks for your help Sonic."

Sonic winks at him with a thumbs up. "No problem!"

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Sonic taps his chin, humming thoughtfully before a grin spreads across his muzzle. "Your folks make chili dogs here?"

Mamoru smiles. "The best in Japan."

The blue hedgehog smirks. "Good, 'cause you're buying 'em."

"Deal!" The two shake hands before going their separate ways. However, unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by Eggman's drones.

**_Hiwaka Shrine..._**

Sonic arrives at the shrine, just in time to see Usagi blow her birthday candles. Sliding open the door, he walks in and says.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late."

The girls turn to see Sonic standing in the doorway.

"Sonic-kun!" Usagi said happily, thrusting herself forward and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You came!"

The blue speedster laughs, returning the hug. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Usagi."

"You're just in time to see Usagi-chan blow her candles." said Rei.

"Go on, make a wish Usagi-chan," Ami encouraged with a smile as they crowd around the table. Nodding, Usagi kneels down in front of the cake, closes her eyes and blows out the birthday candles, earning a series of applauds from her friends.

"Happy birthday Usagi/Usagi-chan!" Sonic and the girls cheered in sync.

Usagi smiles warmly at them. "Thanks you guys."

Shortly after, her sweet smile was replaced with a look of sadness and guilt, worrying Sonic, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei.

"What's the matter Usagi-chan?" Ami questioned, kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah, why the long face?" Sonic asked as well. Usagi remained silent, feeling a bit reluctant on telling them what happened between her and Mamoru earlier today. Not wanting to keep it bottled up any longer, she sighs and says to them.

"W-Well...you see...I slapped Mamo-chan on the cheek," Usagi confessed.

"WHAT?!" Her friends exclaimed in shock, though Sonic wasn't too surprised since Mamoru told him what happened.

"I-It was just a spur of the moment..." Usagi murmured, her gaze lowered as she pokes her fingers together. "...I just couldn't forgive him."

"It was about him forgetting that today was your birthday, right?" Sonic asked knowingly, earning a nod from Usagi.

"But the thing is Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san didn't forget, he just didn't know," Rei stated, earning a look of shock and disbelief from the Odango-haired blonde.

"Did you ever tell him when your birthday was?" Makoto asked her. The other's seemed curious as well. Usagi puts a finger to her chin, thinking long and hard. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall a time where she told him when her birthday was.

"Umm...well...not exactly..." Usagi said sheepishly.

"EH?!"

**_THUD!_**

The girls fell to the ground anime-style, while Sonic just groaned, facepalming while shaking his head.

"Eeyup, that explains it," The blue blur bemoaned.

"B-But if you're really in love with someone, you'd realize something like that!" Usagi protested.

_"I'm no love expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," _Sonic thought, sweat dropping.

"Then do you know when Mamoru's birthday is?" Minako questioned.

"Of course I do! Umm, October 10th is health and sports day...and December 25th is Christmas..."

_"She ain't got a clue..." _Sonic deadpanned in his mind.

"Do'h! I don't have a clue!" Usagi slumps her shoulders in defeat, causing everyone, except Sonic, to fall to the ground once again. With a determined expression on her face, Usagi gets up from her seat, heads for the door and slides it open while saying. "I have to apologize to Mamo-chan!"

Her friends watched her as she rushed out of the door at high speeds, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

_"Man, this girl's a lost cause..." _Sonic thought, rubbing the back of his head.

_**Azabu-jūban district,Tokyo...**_

Carrying the box of glass slippers in his arms, Mamoru continues running down the district in hopes of running into Usagi. He was in luck, because up ahead he saw her running towards his direction.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Usako!"

Once they closed in the gap, the two lovers wrap each other in a warm, loving embrace. Standing on her tiptoes, Usagi plants a gentle kiss on Mamoru's left cheek as a way to make up for slapping him.

"I'm so sorry Mamo-chan," Usagi said in an apologetic tone. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, my princess," Mamoru responded with a warm smile. "Now, let's see if this shoe fits."

Kneeling down, Mamoru opens the box, taking out one of the glass slippers and places it in front of Usagi. The Odango-haired girl couldn't help but stare at the glass shoe in awe.

"Oh Mamo-chan...thank you..."

When she slips her foot into the glass heel, a bright, dark pink light emits from it, causing both her and Mamoru to shield their eyes from the brighness.

"AAAHH!" Usagi screams.

"W-What's happening?!" Mamoru questioned.

Finally, the slipper floats off of Usagi's foot and morphs into a humanoid creature right before their very eyes.

**"Cenicienta!"**

Standing right before them was a female Daimon who's body is made entirely of crystal. She had crimson red eyes and wore a golden skirt and a Spartan helmet.

"I'm going to take your pure-heart which years for that man..." Smirking, Cenicienta advances toward Usagi in a menacing manner, which caused her to back up against the nearest building in panic.

"S-Stay away!" Usagi whimpers in fear.

"Usako!" Mamoru gets up to his feet and charges at the Daimon, who smacks away like a rag doll, sending him reeling through a fence.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi cried in anguish. All of a sudden, she saw Cenicienta's arms extend towards her, pinning her against the glass wall and pulling herself closer to her.

"N-No!" Panicking, Usagi starts kicking the crystal Daimon in he face repeatedly in an attempt to break free. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"H-Hey! Stay still damn it!" Cenicienta said in irritation. Thinking quickly, Usagi reaches for her Transformation Brooch and pulls it out.

_**"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-"**_

"Oh no you don't!"

_**SMACK!**_

The Daimon smacks the Transformation Brooch out of her hand, sending it tumbling down the street.

"Oh no!" Usagi gasped in horror. Without her Transformation Brooch, she was completely powerless. All of a sudden, she found herself encased inside of the glass wall.

"W-What is this?!" Usagi questions. She grunts as she tried to squirm herself free, but no avail. "I-I can't move!"

"You can no longer resist anymore!" Cenicienta sneered as she flexed her burly arms. Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Neptune peered over the corner in an alleyway, watching the scene before them.

"Bun-head..." Uranus murmurs.

"So she was the target after all," Neptune noted. Finally, a black star appears on Cenicienta's right upper bicep.

"Oh don't worry, I'm only gonna take your pure-heart!"

Before Usagi could even react, Cenicienta shoots a dark beam from her star and into Usagi's chest.

"NO~!"

Usagi screams in absolute pain and agony as the beam pierces through her chest, taking away her pure-heart. Uranus, watching the scene, grimaced at the sight. There was this part of her that told her to sit back and watch to see whether Usagi had the Talisman or not, yet there was this other part that was screaming at her to save her. The Uranian soldier felt torn between the two options.

"Uranus, shouldn't we save her?" Neptune asks her.

_'That's what I've been asking myself lately.'_

"But what if she has the Talisman? What'll we do then?"

Neptune smiles at her knowingly. "Well, knowing how you feel about her, I guess you would have a problem doing anything that would harm her."

_'Well...you're not wrong...'_

All of a sudden, something interesting caught the Uranian soldier's eye.

"Neptune, look!"

The two Outer Senshi noticed a bright pink light that Usagi's pure-heart was giving off; it was much brighter than any of the pure-hearts that they've seen before.

"This pure-heart is giving off such an intense brightness, it must be a Talisman!" Cenicienta said in affirmation.

"N-No way..." Usagi croaked weakly as she watched her pure-heart crystal get taken away.

"It certainly gives off a light unlike anything we've seen before..." Uranus noted.

"What should we do?" Neptune wondered.

"If it's a Talisman, then we take it!"

Uranus rushed from the alleyway in an attempt to take the pure-heart crystal, but she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait!" Neptune cried, pulling her back in the alleyway. "That's not what I meant!"

"If her pure-heart really is a Talisman, it means we can't give it back to her..."

Uranus' eyes widen in shock and horror at that statement before narrowing. "T-That's right..."

"It'll be the death of her..." Neptune said grimly. Uranus clenches her fists tightly, gritting her teeth in frustration.

_'Damn it!'_

Just as Usagi's pure-heart crystal was floating towards the Daimon's grasp, a rose flew past her and was embedded into the glass wall, causing it to return to her chest.

"WHAT?!" Cenicienta questioned in disbelief.

After Usagi's pure-heart crystal was returned, the glass wall that trapped her shattered, freeing her.

"What was that?!" Both Uranus and Neptune questioned. Looking up, they saw Tuxedo Max standing on the crane.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Daimon demanded.

"A pure-heart is a ray of light on the dark night. I will be he protector of that light!"

With that, Tuxedo Mask jumps up high into the air and throws multiple roses that surrounds Cenicienta, which forms a bright pillar of light that brought her immense pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!"

Landing in front of her, Tuxedo Mask gently shakes her shoulders. "Usako, Usako, wake up!"

Groaning weakly, Usagi cracks open her eyes. "T-Tuxedo Mask..."

"Let's go!" Txuedo mask picks her up bridal style and jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

"W-Where'd they go?!" Cencienta asked as she was still trapped in the barrier. Landing on the last rooftop, Tuxedo gently places Usagi down.

"Usako, you must transform into Sailor Moon!" He ordered.

"O-Oh...about that..."

After Tuxedo Mask's barrier disappears, Kaolinite appears.

"Cenicienta, where did that girl go?"

"Well, there was an unexpected trouble maker..." Cenicienta said with a downcast expression.

Hearing this caused Kaolinite to scowl. "You fool! Find that girl right now!"

"Yes, as you wish!" Cenicienta bowed then followed after her foes. Looking down, Kaolinite recognized something on the ground beside her.

"Oh, what's this?" Kaolinite kneels down to pick up Usagi's Transformation Brooch.

"This girl...could she be...?" She finally puts two and two together.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Usagi blanched as she and Tuxedo Mask watch from above.

"It can't be helped, let's retreat." Tuxedo turns to walk away, but Usagi stops him.

"B-But what about my transformation brooch?!"

Tuxedo mask shakes his head. "No, it's far too risky, their main target is you," he casts his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry Usako...this is my fault for putting you in danger..."

"Th-That's not true!" Usagi protested, hugging him in an attempt to comfort him. "Come on, let's hurry Tuxedo Mask."

"Right!" Nodding, he scoops her up in his arms bridal style and jumps from building to building. From down below, Cenicienta spotted them.

"There they are!"

"You found them?" Kaolinite mused. "Then don't just stand there, after them!"

"Yes ma'am!" Nodding, the crystal Daimon jumps up high into the air and began to pursue the two. Looking over his shoulder, Tuxedo Mask saw Cenicienta chasing them.

"Crap! They found us!" Jumping onto the last building, they approached and scurried down the stairs.

"Tuxedo Mask! Run away without me!" Usagi told him while she was still in his arms. "The reason why they found us is because of me! I'll only slow you down"

"No, that's not true!" Tuxedo Mask protested.

"B-But..."

While they ran down the stair case to the bottom level, Cencienta busts through the door and spotted them. Smirking, she jumps from the first stare case and down to the lowest floor. Tuxedo Mask and Usagi finally reached the lowest floor and opens the door before closing it. Much to their dismay, Kaolinite appears before them, cackling evilly.

"You should give up! There's nowhere to run." Kaolinite sneered, floating above them.

"RRAAAAUGH!"

**_CRASH!_**

Cenicienta roars as she smashes through the door.

"Oh yeah! Luna! Come in Luna! I'm in dan-!"

**_CRACK! _**

Usagi tried to call Luna through her communicator, but Kaolinite lashes out her hair like a whip, knocking the communicator off her wrist and destroying it.

"Oh no!" Usagi gasped in shock and horror.

"It's no use to call your friends Sailor Moon..."

Usagi's eyes go wide, the color leaving her skin as she felt her heart stop. She couldn't believe that her identity has been discovered. Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune were hiding behind the pillars.

"Are you alright with this Uranus?"

"I-It's fine..." Uranus responded a bit grimly. "Our goal is to gather all the three Talismans to get the Holy Grail. In order to do so, some sacrifices have to be made..."

_'No...I'm NOT alright with this. Bun-head got caught up in this because of us! No...because of me...'_

Neptune looks at her in sadness. "Uranus..."

**_Hiwaka Shrine..._**

Meanwhile, back at the Shrine, Sonic and the girls were enjoying the chili-cheese dogs that Sonic helped Makoto make.

"Mmm~! So good~!" Minako moaned blissfully.

Sonic chuckles. "See, what'd I tell ya?" he takes a bite out of his own chili-dog.

"I can see why you like these so much," Rei commented.

"Hmm, this formula problem is rather difficult," murmured Ami with a finger to her chin while eating her chili-dog. Sonic, Minako, Makoto, and Rei sweat dropped at this. All of a sudden, Ami's communicator went off.

**_"Bad news everyone!"_**

"What is it Luna?" Ami questioned in worry.

**_"Something's happened to Usagi! Move out everyone!"_**

"Okay, we're on our way!" Sonic nodded, preparing to take off.

"Sonic wait!" Rei called out to him, but in a flash, he was already gone.

**_With Usagi & Tuxedo Mask..._**

Back with Usagi and Tuxedo Mask, the two were being cornered by the crystal Daimon while Kaolinite just watched from above.

"Stand back Usako..." Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Tuxedo Mask..." Usagi said worriedly.

"When they have an opening, I want you to run away. Got it?" He whispers the part to her before jumping in front of Cenicienta, shouting. "Come and get me!"

Kaolinite chuckles in amusement. "How foolish, Cenicienta, play with him for a bit."

Nodding, Cenicienta turns her arm into a double-edged sword. Tuxedo Mask pulls out his cane and crouches into a battle stance. Cencienta charges and attempted to make a slash at him, but he successfully blocks the attack.

"Not bad..." The Daimon smirked.

Both her and Tuxedo mask parry blows left and right, up and down, sparks were flying everywhere. They were dead even. Usagi watched the scuffle with a worried look on her face.

"Usako, go! run!" Tuxedo mask ordered, parrying another blow.

_"N-No! I can't leave him here!" _Usagi thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Hurry!"

"O-Okay..." Finally giving in, Usagi gets up and makes her way towards the exit, only for Kaolinite to suddenly appear in front of her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaolinite mused with a smirk. "I already told you, there's nowhere to run."

Tuxedo Mask looks back to check on Usagi to see if she escaped. Big mistake, as Cenicienta delivers a vicious knee to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over in pain.

"Where are you looking?! I'm your opponent!" The Daimon slashed downwards aiming for his head, but he dodges.

"Don't you want this back?" Kaolinite pulls out Usagi's Transformation Brooch.

"That's...that's my..."

"Don't you want it? If not, I think I might destroy it."

Kaolinite drops Usagi's brooch to the ground. Usagi gasps as she kneels down to retrieve it, but Kaolinite places her heel-clad foot on top of it. Looking up, she sees her glaring down at her darkly, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Let me have your pure-heart, otherwise..."

Kaolinite applies more pressure to the Brooch, mocking Usagi even further.

"STOP!"

After many strikes, Tuxedo Mask manages to break the double-edged sword.

"Damn it!" Cenicienta cursed.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, running over to her. Seeing an opening, the Daimon spews glass shards from her mouth. But then, out of the blue, someone pushes Tuxedo Mask out of the way. Sitting up, he gasps in horror at what he saw. The one who pushed him out of the way was none other than...

"SONIC!"

Turning around, Usagi's eyes go wide in horror as she watched Sonic get crystalized. "SONIC-KUN!"

"G-G-Guys...g-get...out of h-h-here...w-w-while you...can...!"

Those were Sonic's last words before his entire body was encased in glass, frozen.

"SONIC-KUN~!" Usagi cries in horror as she ran over to the blue hedgehog, who was now frozen. From behind the pillars, the two Outer Senshi gaped in shock, their eyes wide in horror.

_"N-No way..."_

_"They...they captured him..."_

_"He...he saved me..." _Tuxedo mask thought, stunned. Him and Sonic just met the other day yet he risked his life to save him. Kaolinite just stood there while cackling madly. After all of the humiliating defeats, she had finally caught the blue hedgehog. Usagi just hugs closely to Sonic's glass encased body, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_'S-Sonic-kun...'_

_**Mount Kita...**_

Above Mount Kita, there was something that was descending from the starry night skies and preparing to make a landing right by the mountains. As it was getting closer, it's revealed to be a red biplane with red wings and fuselage outlined with yellow and white lines. Above the top wing and vertical stabilizer was a symbol of a foxes tails, and behind the cockpit had the word "SONIC" on it written in white. When the plane lands, a small figure hops out of the plane. It lets out a small hum, scanning its surroundings. The figure then takes out a hand held device and presses some buttons on it, making it beep.

"If these readings are correct, then he must be here, I found him!" The figure affirmed. "I just hope I'm not too late." With that, it spun its two tails and flew off towards its destination at high speeds.

**_To be continued..._**

**Review, please! Also, I just wanna say thank you guys so much for all ****the love and support! It really means a lot!**


End file.
